Win A Date With
by Angkeats
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a successful singer and her record company arrange for one lucky fan to spend a day and night with her. Gabriella wasn't expecting a twenty-something guy to turn up; and one who manages to sneak under her defences and right into her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_I am pleased to announce the winner of the poll is…(drumroll) Win A Date With…_

_Thank you for all your votes I really appreciate it. This is a shorter story for me!_

_I need some help, I am entering a writing comp and I need someone to read my stories and tell me which they think is best for the comp. They are stories I have up on my profile so that means you will bypass the excitement of waiting for updates if I end up posting it; but I would really appreciate an objective and honest opinion on my work._

_If anyone would like to help please contact me ASAP (I have to have my piece ready by the 28__th__ latest) with your name and reason why you feel you have the qualities to judge my work and provide feedback :)_

_Many Thanks to you all, my wonderful fans who I would not be without! I am also going to be looking at publishing via Amazon this year I would really love your support on that!_

_Ang_

Chapter 1

'_Win a date with Gabriella Montez!'_

_That's right; one lucky fan has the opportunity to spend one night with up and coming singer, Gabriella Montez. Better known as Gabi, the 23-year-old is offering her company for one whole night to one of you!_

_The package includes a hotel room at the five star luxury 'Mountain Lake' Hotel in Denver where she'll be gigging. Also included in this amazing give-away is dinner at a five star restaurant and an overnight stay with Gabi- plus on top of all this, you get to watch her play live and meet again backstage afterwards with a full access backstage passes!_

'_Young Music' magazine have teamed up with Gabi's record label, 'Serpent Records' to bring this EXCLUSIVE prize to you all._

_All you have to do is answer the following question to be in with a chance of winning the experience of a lifetime!_

_Q. What was the name of Gabriella's last single?_

_Was it:_

_Fire in the Blood_

_Fire in the hood_

_Burning Blood._

_Answers by post to Young Music magazine at the usual address or by email with your details._'

"Hey, man, did you see this?" Chad Danforth asked his pal, Troy Bolton as they kicked back with smoothies in the 'Retro' juice bar, just north of Sunset Blvd.

Troy looked over, non plussed. "No, what is it?"

"A competition to meet the woman of your dreams…" Chad led with a teasing smile.

"Eva Mendes?" Troy asked, holding his breath.

"Gabriella Montez," Chad amended with a withering look. "Don't tell me you've gone off her already…"

Troy looked at his friend for a long moment. No, he hadn't 'gone off her' at all. He never really stopped thinking about her, but his friend didn't need to know that. If he did, Troy could only imagine the kind of ribbing he might get.

"No, but she never does meet and greets…" Troy relayed to his friend lightly.

"This is more than a meet and greet," Chad explained. "You get to spend the night with her…"

"What?!" Troy snatched the paper from his friend's fingers and busied his eyes across the page to take in the details. "…_overnight stay_," he echoed from the advert.

"See, I knew you'd want to enter," Chad smiled.

Troy looked at him. "I have no chance of winning this."

"Not until you enter, you don't," his friend agreed.

Troy hesitated. "You really think I should do this?"

Chad smirked. "Jesus, T, you've talked about her constantly for the past year, why are you even thinking about it?"

"Because I…" He paused, licking his lips. "I'm not…"

Troy had trouble saying the words that plagued his mind. _I'm not the kind of guy she'd want to be spending the night with._

"Not what, dude?" Chad wondered. "You're good looking, popular, the ladies love you…what aren't you?"

Troy swallowed and dropped his gaze to the paper that now lay on the table in front of him. He finally drew his gaze up to his friend with a squint.

"I'm not the guy you just said for a start."

Chad frowned. "Dude…"

Troy cleared his throat and folded the paper up, handing it back to Chad.

"Thanks for showing me. Maybe another time, huh?" He suggested as he rose from his seat and shoved his hands in his pockets as he moved away from the table.

Chad watched him go with one thought firmly planted in his mind.

If Troy didn't want to enter the comp, then he would just have to do it for him-he would thank him for it in the end….

/

"Okay, we have the winner's entries here…" Taylor McKessie brought in a huge tub of paper slips and dumped it in front of Gabriella as she practised her latest song on her acoustic guitar.

"Really, all these?" Gabriella looked stunned.

Taylor smiled at her friend and boss. She had been PA to Gabi for a year now, since the start of her recording career. She was still the same sweet, down-to-earth girl she had always been. She was still surprised by her popularity.

"Yep, all these," Taylor assured.

Gabi looked at her. "Wow."

"Popular lady," her friend commented and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah while I'm all preened and styled and in good light. You wait till this unlucky fan spends the night with me…then they'll see the _real_ Gabriella Montez…"

"Well, good," Taylor said. "The real you is even more gorgeous than the preened you."

"Thanks, Tay," Gabi blushed coyly. "But we will see…"

"Okay, dig in…" Taylor coaxed her over to the huge vat of entries.

"Alright…" Gabi stuck her arm into the plastic bin and snaked it around, grasping onto one of the thin paper slips and pulling it out with a flourish. "Ta-daa!"

"The winner is…" Taylor prompted.

Gabi unfolded the slip and blinked.

"Gabi?" Her friend asked at her blank look.

Gabi flicked her eyes to her friend. "You mean guys entered for this thing?"

Taylor frowned and took the paper from her, reading the words written there.

"Troy Bolton, California…" She stated. "What's wrong with that?"

"He's a guy!" Gabi complained.

"Yeah, and?"

"And we're supposed to be sharing a room Tay," Gabi reminded.

"Well, you'll have security," Taylor assured. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you…"

Gabi nodded, looking distantly away as she came to terms with this news.

"What's up?" Taylor asked as her friend's face creased with worry.

"I just…that fan who broke into my dressing room that time…" She shared brokenly of the traumatising event that had occurred about six months ago.

The guy had just burst in after her gig and in the ensuing struggle, he'd grasped her wrists and shoved her against a wall before the venue security had gotten there to throw the guy out. The incident still scared her and although she agreed to the fan experience, she hadn't expected it to be a guy that won.

Taylor hugged her and stroked her hair down. "We've got Jack now," Taylor said of her personal bodyguard who attended public events with her.

"I know," Gabi nodded. "I'm being silly…"

"No, I get it," Taylor said. "But we'll vet this guy…check his background and make sure he's not a weirdo or anything…"

Gabi smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Okay, you wanna call him?" Taylor checked.

Gabi looked up, wide eyed. "Should I?"

Taylor twisted her lips. "We should film it…"

Gabi smirked. "You're going to California?"

Taylor shrugged. "I could surprise him at work."

Gabi smiled. "Actually, that sounds good."

Taylor nodded. "Right, wish me luck!" Her friend turned to go.

"Good luck!" Gabi called as she left.

/

"Chad? Is there something you want to tell me?" Troy checked as a black woman surrounded by a camera crew piled into the diner where Troy was wiping down the counter between serving coffee.

Chad looked over his shoulder from his position on the other side of the counter and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Troy Bolton?" The black woman spoke and he squinted against the light that came from above the filming camera.

"Yes?" He answered warily.

"Congratulations! You are going to meet Gabriella Montez! You are the winner of our competition!"

Troy's jaw hung open but it wasn't from the shock of winning- it was from the impossible fact he had even been entered.

He swung his eyes to his best friend and Chad ducked his head down, hiding a massive grin as Troy gaped like a fish.

"What?" Troy sucked in a breath, not quite believing her words.

"You won! You get to meet your idol!" She repeated sparkily and she pursed her lips. "That _is_ what you wanted, right?" She added softly.

Troy made a wild face of bemusement and shock as he swallowed on a very dry throat.

"Ah…"

"Yes!" Chad answered for him, laughing inside at Troy's utter surprise. He couldn't have planned this any better had he tried. He had no idea they were going to send a film crew out to capture his reaction and he loved that his friend played up to the moment perfectly. "He's wanted to meet her for over a year…"

"You're his friend?" Taylor turned her mic and the crew towards him.

"Uh-huh," Chad smiled, flicking a salacious look up and down Taylor's form. "And you are?"

"Taylor McKessie, Gabi's PA," Taylor greeted, shaking first his hand, then offering it to Troy, who still stood motionless, now seemingly gritting his teeth together.

"He doesn't look happy," Taylor remarked to Chad worriedly.

"It's a big shock," Chad shared lightly. "A BIG shock…"

Taylor nodded. "As it would be for any fan!" She turned the charm back on for the piece they would use for the tour DVD. "You are coming with me, Mr. Bolton," she added as she reached across the counter for his hand.

"I'm what?" He echoed, stunned.

She winked, signalling he should play along for the camera.

"You're coming with me, right now! We're going all the way back to Colorado for your date with Gabi!"

Troy blinked three times.

"Dude!" Chad hissed, jolting him into action.

He took Taylor's hand and let her guide him around the counter as the crew filmed his shocked exit.

"Every fan would love to be in his position right now!" Taylor told the camera of Troy, in a stupor beside her. "What are you thinking right now Troy?" She poked the mic at him.

Troy shifted his eyes towards the counter where his friend sat.

"That murder is not a crime if you've been provoked…" He remarked dryly, gaining a bemused look from Taylor. He flicked his eyes towards the camera.

"I'm just really surprised to have won," he added hoping they would edit out his last comment.

They filmed the pair of them leaving the diner at which point Taylor told him he didn't really need to leave right away and asked what time he finished his shift.

Troy shook his head, still in shock.

"I'm gonna kill Chad…" He murmured.

"Is that your friend?" She checked.

"Yeah," he turned toward the diner to check what his friend was doing and saw Chad explaining to his boss the reason why he was outside with his own camera crew.

"You should bring him along," Taylor offered.

"No. No way." Troy answered flatly.

"Okayy…well, what time should we pick you up?" She asked again.

He sighed. "I need to go home and get some clothes together. Can you get me about five?"

"Sure, write your address for me," she passed him a piece of paper and he considered giving Chad's address to joke the joker but something inside him was intrigued as to what would happen when he met the wonderful Gabriella in person.

He handed the paper back to her with a nervous swallow.

"You…didn't know, did you?" She asked intuitively.

He smirked at her insight. "Not exactly…"

"But you _are_ a fan?" She checked and he nodded.

"I am."

"Good," Taylor added, with a secret smile of her own. Somehow she didn't think Gabi had _anything_ to worry about with this hunk sharing her room. Who cared if he was crazy? He was too good-looking to worry about it.

But there was something about his friend she had found interesting, too. The way he had looked at her. Only he wasn't going to bring the black guy- Chad- with him, worse luck.

"See you at five," she told him as she turned away with the crew to discuss their coverage.

"Yeah…" He mused, still dreaming. "See you at five."

/

"Please dude…" Chad begged.

"No."

"Come on, she said I could go!" He argued of Taylor's inviting him on the trip.

"You're the one who got me into this mess," Troy accused.

"Exactly!" Chad excited. "So I should go!"

"You should go instead of me," Troy suggested wryly.

"We should both go," Chad amended.

"I told you I didn't want to enter," Troy broached as he threw clothes into a suitcase with heavy sighs.

"I didn't know you'd win!" Chad excused. "This is awesome!"

"So _you_ go…" Troy twisted and stopped packing.

"No. _You're_ the fan…"

"So what will you do while I'm…" He sucked in a breath. A big, nervous breath that almost suffocated him.

Chad shrugged. "Talk to that Taylor girl…"

Troy squinted his eyes and finally let a trademark smile curl his lips. "You dog."

"What! She was hot," he smirked.

"Well…I guess I could use some moral support." He conceded.

"I swear I'll just come on the plane with you and stay out of the way…" Chad offered.

Troy smiled. "Alright. Let's do this."

Chad let out a whoop and gasped.

"I have to pack too!"

"Yep," Troy chuckled at his friends antics.

"Alright, don't panic…catch you later…" He muttered as he slipped out of Troy's room and thundered down his stairs, slamming the front door behind him.

/

"What time is he getting in?" Gabi asked Taylor lightly, more nervous about their incoming arrival than she liked to let on.

Taylor smiled into the phone.

"About nine."

"And the date starts tonight?" Gabi sounded worried.

"No, we'll start tomorrow. They can stay here the night, have breakfast, go out into town tomorrow and then tomorrow night we can bring them to the gig, have dinner after and have the stay-over then…"

"They?" Gabi frowned into the phone.

"Oh, Troy's bringing his friend along." Taylor explained.

"On the date?" Gabi repeated, shocked.

Taylor giggled. "I doubt it! He's just coming along for the trip…"

"How does he seem?" Gabi asked next. "Is he sorta normal?"

Taylor pursed her lips in amusement. "Oh, he's completely normal," she assured warmly.

"Are you sure- how do you know?" Gabi asked nervously.

"I just…do," she said quickly. "He's kind of a lot like you actually…"

"In what way?" Gabi asked suspiciously.

"Sort of quiet…sort of confused-looking…and really, really handsome," she added her favourite point.

"I'm handsome?" Gabi objected.

"You know what I mean," Taylor sighed lightly at Gabi's refusal to take her hint.

"See you later then," Gabi offered.

"Yep. You meeting us at the airport?"

Gabi licked her lips. "I don't know…"

"Alright…well, it would look good and we could film it…"

"Do we have to?" Gabi sulked.

"What did you think would happen when you agreed to this thing?" Her friend asked softly. "You're lucky they let me do the presenting job…"

"True," Gabi sighed. "I just…I don't like the idea of all those people _watching_…"

Taylor shrugged. "I'll just see you back at the hotel."

"I'll meet you at the room," Gabi suggested. "I can greet them there."

"Good idea…lay on the bed and then we can film the look on his face," Taylor added before she parted fondly with her friend who told her exactly what she thought of _that_ idea.

No way in hell was she going to drape herself on the bed for this unknown man. He would just have to put up with her boring self. Poor guy didn't even know what he was letting himself in for by being with her for 24 hours.

She frowned sadly. She just hoped she didn't disappoint him too much.

/

"I'm gonna be such a disappointment," Troy sighed as he lay his head back against the rest in the first class seating they'd been treated to by the record company.

"What?" Chad looked over, puzzled.

Troy swallowed. "Never mind."

"No man, tell me," Chad insisted supportively.

"Well think about it…most of her fans are young girls and this would have been the perfect trip for some teenage girl to be going on…it would have been like a girl's sleepover and stuff. And then I turn up. It's not exactly what she's expecting is it?" Troy derided.

"Dude, if I was her I'd take you over a tween any day," Chad insisted.

"You're my best friend you have to say that…"

"No, no, I could say I'd prefer a hot piece of ass to turn up on my doorstep…"

Troy chuckled at his friend's joke.

"Look," Chad squinted across. "I'm sorry that I did this without telling you. If that's what makes this harder for you, then I'm sorry, dude…"

Troy sucked in a breath. "I'm afraid of meeting the real her, you know? She's been an idol for a year now and I'm afraid of losing that…what if she's not who I think she is?"

His blue eyes beseeched the brown ones of his friend, his messy-spiky brown hair speared by his fingers as they ran through the strands.

"Then we gotta find you a new girl to stalk," Chad suggested.

Troy rolled his eyes with a smile. "I don't stalk her…"

"Not yet," his friend quipped.

"I wouldn't ever…" He added assuredly.

"I know, man," Chad grinned. "Lay back and relax, if nothing else, we get to spend a few days in Colorado…"

Troy smiled. "True. We best do some snow-boarding while we're there."

Chad smiled back. "Hey…after your date thing, why don't we stay a bit? Your boss doesn't expect you back until next week, my boss doesn't even care…we could make a week of it…"

Troy turned a warm grin onto his friend. "I like your style, Danforth…"

Chad clasped his hand in silent agreement. "Look out Denver, here we come…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews, I love you guys! 3

Chapter 2

"Hi…Hey…Hi, I'm Gabi…I'm Gabriella…"

Gabi sighed and flopped onto the bed of the room that Troy and his friend would be sharing tonight, frustrated at her level of nervousness.

She loved meeting fans…loved speaking with them. She did it all the time…she didn't even really see them as fans, they were just people listening to her music and she was extremely grateful for their support. But this was different. This was an intimate, no holds barred look at her life and she was afraid of what Troy might think.

Somehow if the winner had been a girl she wouldn't feel quite the same level of worry; after all girls were girls and she knew how they operated. Guys on the other hand- not so much. The closest she ever got to guys was hanging out with her tour band and even then they just treated her like a kid sister.

Having the unknown Troy around for the next day or so was going to be very strange indeed.

A rap at the door brought her up straight.

_They were here!_ Holy shit, they were here…

She stood and smoothed down her black and white tartan mini-skirt and the black long sleeve jumper she had on with it. It bared her midriff and now she wondered why she had chosen it, but it was one of her famous stage costumes and she wanted her fans to see her as they expected.

She could hardly turn out in the worn jeans and white vest she had on before that, she mused.

She blew out a breath as another rap sounded and she walked toward the door steadily, swallowing down her fears as she pulled open the door to reveal her friend and the two guys they were guesting.

"Hi," she offered with a forced smile. "I'm Gabi…"

She stood back and let Taylor through, quickly kissing Troy's friend on the cheek as he bent to do so to her.

"I'm Chad," he grinned at her, lifting his brows. "You look really good…" He added, then received a shunt from the guy Gabi assumed to be Troy.

"You must be Troy," she offered on another nervous swallow as her eyes came into contact with two blue orbs, as bright as the sky and as deep as the ocean.

"Yeah," he offered shortly, frozen to the ground it would seem.

"Uhm, well…it's nice to meet you," she immediately reached up to hug him and clashed as he moved to shake her hand and they both blushed and gave up on greetings. "Come in…"

She gestured to the room where Chad was already doing the tour with Taylor.

"This place is sick!" Chad enthused excitedly.

"I guess that's good?" Gabi checked worriedly of his expression.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned and flopped on the bed much like she had moments before.

"I'm glad you like it…how was the flight?" She directed this to Troy who had come in behind her with his luggage, dropping the case inside the room and looking around assessing the space quietly with squinted eyes.

"It was fine," he husked, his shy eyes not meeting hers fully.

She nodded, shooting a look at Chad. "So you think you can entertain yourselves for tonight?"

Chad smirked. "I think we can try…"

"Good…look uhm…" She turned toward Troy as Taylor slipped out of the room, sensing they needed a moment alone.

She looked over her shoulder as she sensed Chad move and she noted he went through the suite to enjoy the other rooms.

"I…I want you to really enjoy this trip," Gabi offered her shy fan. "I understand it must be a bit weird for you, getting to meet me and that but really…I'm just like you, just a regular person who sleeps and eats and…" She paused, sensing his bewilderment not only at being here, but with her babbling.

"Are you okay?" She asked finally, sensing his unease.

Troy flicked his eyes to hers then, pinning her with the most intense look she'd ever experienced. She sucked in a breath in surprise.

"You're really beautiful," was all he said.

Her mouth parted and her chest jerked with shock. _Well_. She hadn't expected that.

"Erm…thank you…" She swallowed down the husk of attraction in her throat. Taylor was right, he was handsome. His chestnut hair was thick and touchable in its messed state, his eyes appealed to her silently and his tall, obviously muscled frame sort of called to her somehow. She smirked at her silly thoughts. This is what happened when you didn't get out enough, she mused.

When he didn't speak again, she tried to cover for the silence that stretched between them.

"So…will you promise me that you'll try and forget that I'm 'Gabriella Montez' for the duration of your stay and just think of me as Gabi?" She asked. "We'll have a lot more fun that way…"

Troy squinted. He couldn't promise anything but…well, he'd try.

"Okay…" He agreed hesitantly.

He watched the tension leave her body with a sigh out and he frowned at how nervous she had been to meet him. She was almost as nervous as he was! But why? He tilted his head.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked her earlier question back.

Gabi darted her eyes up to his face, surprised he'd even asked. Not many people cared so much about how she was- well not fans at least. They were usually focused on getting what they wanted. But she didn't begrudge them that, that was why she was here after all.

"I'm fine," she lied, stretching a smile across her lips at his observation.

"No, you're not," he argued softly and she o'd her mouth.

"Wh-what?" She croaked.

"You're lying," he lifted his brows, still not having moved, not even to shift his feet or rub his neck.

She didn't know quite what to say to that- he was right after all. But she wasn't going to tell him that! They'd just met for lord's sake. That was her own fault for lying but she wasn't about to relay to him all the reasons why she wasn't alright…he was here to enjoy himself not join her pity-party.

"I…"

"Dude, you have to check out this bathroom!" Chad's voice crept back into the room before he strode in, receiving a glare from Troy. "Or not…" He murmured, turning right back around to go back out.

"So tomorrow Taylor will make sure you're well looked after," Gabi began the itinerary for the following day. "You'll have breakfast here; free reign of the city and then you and Chad will come to the gig and hang out backstage, followed by dinner and the stay over in my room…"

Troy nodded, twisting his lips as he watched her still. With the same intense, concerned look he had since walking in. She panicked that he wasn't what she expected at _all_. It would be better if he _was_ a freak, instead of trying to work her out like Troy seemed to be doing.

"Chad's not coming to dinner," Troy offered softly.

She nodded. "I guessed he wouldn't."

"Or for the sleepover…"

"Okay," she nodded again.

"Unless you'd like him there," Troy arched a brow and showed her a glimmer of his personality.

"I…it's up to you…" She stammered uneasily.

"He won't be." Troy assured.

"Okay…well I hope you settle in and like I said, just pretend we're friends or something…"

"That's pretty hard," Troy mused under his breath as she passed him to go toward the door.

She turned. "Hm?"

Troy smirked. "I've never had a beautiful woman like you as a friend before," he offered of his remark.

Gabi blushed and Troy watched the pink flush her cheeks.

"Oh. Well…once you've seen me at breakfast with no make up and in my draggiest clothes you might feel differently about that," she offered lightly, continuing on her way out with a soft 'goodnight' as she closed the door.

He seriously doubted that, he mused of her words. She was even more beautiful in person of that were possible and her short skirt and cropped top only accentuated the figure he knew she possessed.

He felt a smile cross his lips as he let out a relieved breath.

_So, that wasn't so bad_…

"Dude!" Chad called out from the other room, having heard the door close.

Troy rolled his eyes and went to his friend, lounging in the other room linked but separate from his.

"Yes, Chad?" Troy asked with a sigh.

"This is awesome, man," he grinned. "You okay?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna unpack…"

/

The next morning at breakfast, Gabi indeed looked very different than she did the night before.

As Troy collected his eggs, bacon and cooked foods and added them to his plate, he carefully studied her over the centre of the food cart; seeing her chosen seat across by the window.

He came to a halt as Chad's body jogged his where he wasn't looking ahead.

"Chad!" Troy hissed at his sudden stop.

"Sorry," Chad offered, watching Taylor walk by them both toward the elevator. "I'm taking mine back to my room…" He added as he went after her, leaving Troy to look around for a seat on his own.

"Troy!" He turned as Gabi called his name and gestured him over and he sat sheepishly across from her, swallowing hard as he took in her appearance.

Her hair was loose, wavy. Her face bare of make-up as she had warned. She was wearing sweat pants and a white tee top that looked comfortable and well-worn- a far strike from her usual stage attire.

"Disappointed?" She asked, her word piercing his thoughts and puzzling him.

"About what?" He wondered.

Gabi studied him. _Was he joking_?

"The real Gabriella Montez," she gestured to her casual self.

"No, of course not," he said earnestly, earning another glance from her.

"You're not eating…"

"Oh," he licked his lips. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous…"

She smiled at that. "That makes two of us."

He frowned, taking a mouthful of eggs as she went back to her toast.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "I just don't want to disappoint you …"

He nodded. "Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations too."

"Troy, I don't have any," she assured quickly, in a soft, genuine voice. "I promise you, I just want you to have a good time here…"

He kept her gaze for a moment. "Same here."

She sucked in a breath at his statement. He seemed like he was serious about that too.

"Remind me what having a good time is?" She joked, moving on.

"What do you enjoy doing?" He asked, not easily shaken by her attempts to sway him.

"Well…ah…wow…I…" Gabi struggled for words.

"Apart from singing," he added with a little lip curl.

She smiled- really smiled- for the first time since they'd met yesterday.

"Well, I like driving out of town to see the sun set…I like watching the stars come out…I like dancing and having the odd beer and sometimes if I'm really pushing the boat out, I'll play poole," she added conspiratorially. "Although officially I was told to refrain from sharking anyone in case it got out to the press in a bad way…"

Troy flicked his eyes to hers; surprised her lifestyle was under tabs from her record company.

"You can shark me if you like," he offered gently.

She smirked. "That would be plain cruel."

Troy gave her a look under his lashes. "Who says? I can play, you know…"

Her brows lifted. "Really?"

He nodded.

She tilted her head. "If we have time after dinner, I'll take you up on that."

His eyes twinkled as he ate his breakfast, sitting back once he was done.

"Well, I should go find Chad and make sure he hasn't annoyed the hell out of your assistant by now…" He commented.

"Do you have to go right away?" She asked, her heart beating fast in her chest.

He looked at her, surprised. "Not right away…"

She frowned, as if fighting herself.

"I want to show you something…I need an objective opinion…"

He smirked. "I can't promise that…"

"Try?" She begged as she stood.

Troy shrugged. "Okay…"

"Good. Come with me Mr. Bolton…"

/

"I'm working on this song and I'm really stuck on a lyric…it's sort of different for me…" Gabi headed into her huge hotel room and went to her guitar, lifting it into her lap as she sat in the window seat and looked up.

Troy wandered into her room with his hands in his pockets, a nervous look on his face as he looked around the room.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed," she invited gently.

He nodded and perched there, putting his hands on his knees.

"Okay…" She murmured, swallowing as her own nerves picked up. She closed her eyes, pretending there was no-one watching her, no one here. Least of all a blue-eyed enigma and a fan besides.

When she felt ready, she began strumming.

"_#__When the Road Gets Dark  
And You Can No Longer See  
Just Let My Love Throw A Spark  
And Have A Little Faith In Me_

And When The Tears You Cry  
Are All You Can Believe…#"

Gabi looked up.

"That's where I got to," she mused.

Troy watched her with a breathless wonder at her talent. Hearing her on the radio and watching her on TV was one thing; being here in the same room was completely different. Her voice was so sweet, so perfect and he'd been entranced by her as she'd strummed on her guitar.

He swallowed. "Will you sing it again for me?"

She smiled a little. "You have something?"

He shifted awkwardly. "I'm not sure…"

"Okay, here goes," she went through the short intro and first verse again, looking over as she finished.

"_#And When The Tears You Cry  
Are All You Can Believe…  
Give These Loving Arms a Try  
and Have A Little Faith in Me…#"_

Troy sang the verse without even thinking; his cheeks warming as Gabi stared at him.

"Wow." She said, awed.

He cleared his throat. "Ah…sorry…" He blushed and looked down.

"No! No, that was really good…" She assured quickly, astounded at his own singing voice. "You never told me you could sing."

Troy smirked. "Well…I can't…but thank you."

"Troy," she began but he stood up and swallowed evidently in his awkwardness.

"I should probably go and check on Chad." He offered.

"But I have two more verses," she called quietly as he exited her room, leaving her to raise her brows.

_Just what was that all about, _she mused?

/

"Well?" Chad looked up as his friend entered their room.

Troy smiled. "She just sang me her new song, that's all."

"Oh dude, I know there's no 'that's all' going on by the smile on your face," his friend grinned teasingly.

"It's nice to hear her voice up close, for real," Troy conceded.

"And…" Chad led.

"And…I wanted to check you hadn't caused trouble while I was gone." Troy added.

"Dude, do not tell me you left her room to come and find me?" Chad scoffed.

"She's amazing, Chad. I don't feel right being around her…"

"Well you better get used to it," Chad warned.

Troy looked up. "Why?"

"Your date with Gabi just got extended…"

/

"And no-one thought to tell me about this?" Gabi stressed as Taylor relayed the new plans to her for the day. Plans that included a morning with Troy and Chad.

"It just got decided. 'Seventeen' magazine want to do a special feature. It's just an extra few hours going into town with them…" Taylor coaxed.

"Who decides these things again?" Gabi arched.

"Is it really so bad?" Taylor checked. "I can cancel…"

Gabi sighed, not wanting a possible press opportunity to be ruined because of the lack of notice. This was her professional life; she just had to suck it up.

"No, it's okay," she assured, letting out a breath and her tension with it.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked again.

Gabi nodded. She might even get to enjoy spending the day with Troy and Chad if she let her hair down a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you know what they're planning on doing for the shoot?" Gabi checked as she went to her closet for an outfit.

"Ice-skating I believe…"

"What?" Gabi frowned over her shoulder.

"Come on, it'll be fun…" Taylor soothed.

"It'll be carnage," Gabi predicted as she searched through her jumpers.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone making the effort to review!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Can you skate?" Gabi asked Troy fearfully as they laced up their skates.

Troy looked over at her small, tense form.

"Ah…who knows? I guess we're about to find out…" He stood and tested the tightness of his footwear, making his way over to the gap in the wall.

"Is he just gonna…?" She murmured to herself as she watched and he glided straight out onto the ice, albeit with a wobble as he got used to his new mode of transport.

"Ready?" Taylor asked Gabi and she nodded.

Seventeen had been snapping them the moment they'd got here. They'd asked the obligatory questions about the competition and they'd even suggested there could be some chemistry between the two of them but Gabi had avoided that topic carefully and Troy had let her lead him through that minefield.

As she watched him boyishly make his way round the rink, she couldn't help the affectionate smile that crossed her lips.

"He's a natural," Penny, the interviewer commented.

"Yeah, isn't he?" Gabi agreed, wistful that she could follow suit and knowing that wasn't likely as she ventured a hesitant toe onto the ice.

"Hey, wait…" Troy skated over with his relative ease and took her hands to steady her, meeting her eyes with that direct gaze of his that flipped her stomach the first time- and every time since.

She slipped on the ice as her concentration momentarily went and then cursed under her breath as she struggled to regain her composure.

"You don't like ice, do you?" Troy enquired gently and she met his gaze, smiling wryly.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Then why are we here?" He arched a brow.

A flashbulb behind them reminded her they were being watched and even more so, the reason why they were here at all.

"It's press," she shrugged. "Do you mind?"

"Being photographed with the most beautiful girl in the world?" He checked with a lop sided smile.

Gabi disregarded his compliment. "I don't deserve that title."

Troy nodded a little. "I don't mind," he assured of their predicament.

"Where's Chad anyway?" Gabi looked round, sliding sideways as she did so, caught by Troy as she almost went down.

"Oops," he helped her regain her balance.

"Sorry," she murmured as she gritted her teeth.

"No problem," he insisted as they skated forward again.

"So, Chad?" She prompted.

Troy flicked her a look and she almost slid again but she kept her cool.

"Do you like him or something?" Troy wondered.

She smiled. "Not in that way."

Troy nodded. "Well, he decided to opt out of the shoot," he explained.

"I don't blame him," she muttered and Troy lifted his brows, momentarily blinded by the flash of the camera as the magazine photographer caught them up.

"Can we get some shots of Troy helping you up, Gabi?" Leo asked.

She stared at the photographer, and then sighed. "Sure…"

Troy frowned as she went to get onto the ice, quickly reaching down to assist her.

"Hey, are you okay with this?" He asked on a murmur.

"Let's just get it over with," she answered despondently, drawing a frown across his face as she tried to look like she'd slipped over.

"Ok, lots of laughing, lots of smiles…" Leo instructed and Gabi met Troy's gaze and couldn't help the humoured grin that danced across her lips.

"Help me up then," she mused.

Troy joined in her little game. "I don't know, I think you should stay down, safer that way…"

"Hey! I thought you were nice!"

"What gave you that idea?" He derided, spinning her around on her back so that she squealed.

"Troy!" She gasped, and then sucked in a breath as he hauled her up, surprisingly gentlemanly considering he'd just skidded her on the ice.

She braced his biceps with her hands and frowned into his face.

"That's better," she conceded, breathlessly, flicking her eyes to his where she felt a spark shoot between them.

"You're telling me," he replied softly, then swallowed as a flash interrupted them.

He smiled shyly. "Well, glad you're up and safe…"

"Thank you…" She said distractedly as they parted.

"Take her hand, Troy," Leo called.

Troy looked over at the man with a long stare.

"Maybe she doesn't want me to," he cast, without thinking.

Gabi did the honours. "It's ok," she assured. "Let's just skate…."

Leo snapped away as they finished their lap, hand in hand.

"Okay, can I get one of Gabi being carried off the ice?" Leo asked.

Troy looked to Gabi once more. She nodded and he shrugged, lifting her easily into his arms as he carried her off the ice as requested.

"That's great! The happy ending," he added with a smile as Troy let her down carefully.

She looked up to him with a mixture of emotions. Firstly there was the overwhelming attraction she felt, then the fear that she wasn't what he expected and then of course there was the added stress of having press following them around and Troy being commanded about.

"Are you okay?" She checked.

Troy lifted his brows in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, I just…with all that…" She stuttered.

"It's fine," he repeated gently, firmly.

"Okay," she nodded.

"So, tonight Troy you have the concert to look forward to and dinner with this special lady…how does it feel as a fan to be her date for the night?" Penny asked her last question of the day.

"It feels amazing," he replied shyly. "A dream come true."

"Great quote, thank you," she smiled and shook his hand, then Gabi's. "Thanks for today," she added warmly.

"You're welcome," Gabi parted with the team and sagged in relief.

"Do you want to get coffee somewhere?" Troy asked, out of the blue.

Gabi was surprised at his advance. He was so quiet and so sweet almost; she hadn't expected him to be so forward. His blue eyes told her he knew she needed it but she still hesitated.

Would this be taking fandom too far?

"Don't think of me as a fan, I'm just a normal guy…I eat and drink just like you…" He echoed her speech to him the previous morning with a cute smile. It irked her that he'd read her mind, too.

"Coffee sounds good," she conceded.

Once she'd told Taylor the plan, the pair of them headed into Denver alone.

/

"No security?" Troy asked lightly of the presence of her minder.

Gabi shrugged. "I figured if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now."

"Jesus…I don't want to hurt you…" His voice was husked and inflected with worry.

She flicked him a look. "I was kidding, Troy."

He kept her gaze a moment. "Has it happened before?"

There he went again, reading her mind.

"Yes," she admitted as he held open the door to a small café and followed her inside.

"What happened?" He asked intently as they sat, waiting for their coffees to be delivered.

She sighed. "Someone broke into my dressing room," she shared. "He pushed me against the wall and…and for a moment I really didn't know what would happen…"

Troy's eyes ran over her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No…luckily the venue security came but that's why I employed Jack,my bodyguard," she explained and he nodded.

"It must have been hard for you to let me come here," he commented.

"You won," she shrugged as her coffee was brought, followed by his.

"Still…you could have said no," he mused.

"I could have," she agreed. "But the competition should be fair. I sort of…I was surprised guys had entered, really. I didn't expect it…"

"Well," Troy arched his brow. "If we're making confessions then I should tell you that I didn't actually enter…Chad did it for me."

"Oh?" She looked up, bolstered not offended just as he hoped.

"I had this crazy idea I would never win and you wouldn't want a guy ruining what could be a great girl's day…"

"Troy…"

"I still don't believe I won," he added with a curl of his lips and another of those looks.

"You did," she smiled softly.

"And?" He asked huskily.

"And what?" She swallowed.

"And what do you think so far? Would you have preferred a thirteen year old girl?" He checked nervously.

"No…no of course not," she frowned at his suggestion. "I wouldn't be having this coffee with a teen kid would I?" She posed.

He nodded. "True."

"So tell me a bit about you," she changed tack. "What do you do back home?"

Troy licked his lips. "I work in a diner."

"Really? That sounds fun," she commented.

"Well, it's not the best job in the world but it's not the worst either…it's good meeting different people." He admitted.

"I just," she tilted her head, not matching his quiet, aloof personality to his apparently outgoing job.

"You don't see it?" He supplied for her. "I get that a lot…"

"Well-"

"It's okay," he grinned then, a truly breathtaking sight. "I get it."

"It's not a bad thing…" she assured. "It's just nice to meet a guy I can talk to for once."

He looked at her again, in that way. "It's nice being talked to."

"So," she broke their gaze. "What does Chad do?"

"Chad again?" Troy teased. "He'll have a big head when I tell him how much you asked after him…"

She smiled amusedly at his teasing.

"Go ahead, I know the truth…"

"He's a mechanic," he told her. "He comes in all the time to see me."

"Any…" She swallowed. "Do you have a nice girl back home?"

Troy looked at her for another long moment. "No."

"No?" She repeated, surprised.

"None," he added to confirm.

"Really, no girls?" She asked again. That was shocking. The guy was good looking, sexy and adorable to boot, who wouldn't want to date him? Well apart from her as she definitely, clearly could not want to date him.

"No girls," he said again, bemusedly.

"Or…boys?" She added nervously.

Troy smirked. "Definitely no boys. Not my type," he added jokingly.

She nodded. "You just seem so…" She began of her surprise at his single status, and then swallowed before she got herself into trouble. "Never mind…"

"So..?" He led, intrigued of her missing sentence.

She smiled tightly. "Doesn't matter."

"Are you…dating?" He asked back gently.

"No, I'm single too," she offered. "Touring doesn't help with making lasting relationships…"

"And?" He guessed there was more to that sentence.

"And…well…I…" Gabi struggled to be honest. The guy was her fan, after all. It was so easy to forget when he sat there being all nice and warm and…distractingly handsome.

"Uh, excuse me?" A voice sounded beside them and they both looked up. "My daughter is a huge fan of yours and if she knew I went home without asking for a photo she would kill me," a middle-aged woman explained nervously.

"Oh, of course…you want to be in it?" Gabi asked.

"Oh lord, no, she would disown me!" The lady laughed. "Would it be ok if I just got one of you?"

"Yes, certainly," Gabi smiled for the camera and thanked the woman for her support as she left the café quickly.

"That was one heck of a forced smile," the knowing male voice irked her.

Gabi squinted across the table. "We should be going soon," she commented and Troy nodded with a smirk.

"Right…okay…" He arched a brow

Gabi swallowed the last of her drink. "Ready?"

He scraped his chair back and stood. "Sure…"

"Let's get back to the hotel before someone notices we're missing…"

/

"How was it?" Chad asked his friend of the skating shoot.

Troy shrugged. "Fine."

"You spent three hours with Gabi and all I get is 'fine'?" He complained.

"What did you want?" Troy wondered.

"How about 'it was amazing Chad, ohmygod'," he suggested.

"For a start, I'm not a teen girl so I'd never say ohmygod anyway and for a second the fact it was amazing is a given."

"So it_ was_ amazing?" Chad pushed.

Troy swallowed.

"Not for the reasons I thought it would be." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" Chad wondered.

"Gabi…she's…"

"She's what dude? Awful? Wonderful?" Chad prompted, causing Troy to squint his eyes in annoyance.

"She's real." He finished softly.

Chad looked at him blankly. "Of course she's real."

"No, I mean…she's not just the Gabi that we met when we got here you know? She has all these layers…" Troy explained.

"Dude, you lost me," Chad admitted.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Forget I spoke."

"Okay," Chad agreed easily and watched Troy get up to restlessly move about.

"We should get some lunch soon," Troy flicked his friend a look.

"We have lunch downstairs with Gabi while another magazine interviews you both…" Chad reminded him.

"What?" Troy frowned.

"Yep."

"How do you know all this?" Troy puzzled.

"Taylor," Chad grinned.

"Chad, I hope you're not being a nuisance," Troy warned.

"Hey, can I help it that I am irresistible to hotties everywhere?" Chad boasted.

"And she fell for that?" Troy smirked.

"Nah man, I'm still working on it," his friend admitted with a smile.

Troy grinned and came over to ruffle his hair.

"So, what should I wear to lunch?"

/

Gabi had chosen a smart-casual jumper dress with ankle boots and tights for lunch while Troy opted for his smartest white shirt, keeping his blue one for dinner tonight.

He had tidied his usually messy spiky hair and he licked his lips nervously as he came through the hotel in search of the lunch party.

"Troy," he looked up as Gabi called his name and he bee-lined for her, smiling awkwardly as they met again.

"Hi…"

"You look nice," she offered, almost perturbed at that fact.

"Thanks," he sat down and Kay the interviewer introduced herself and began asking questions- the same ones he had answered that morning. He flicked a look to Gabi mid-answer on one of them and wondered how she managed to do this all the time. He was tired after only his second attempt.

"So, Gabriella, how does it feel finally being able to offer this amazing experience to your fan base?" Kay turned to her and she startled out of her daydream.

The one that involved her fan and her in a clinch. Stupid concept she knew, but still…

"It feels great," she replied simply. "I've been wanting to give back for some time."

"It's fair to say that Troy represents a small part of your fan base- the young adult male, how does it feel being able to reach out to that audience and maybe even recruit a few new members?" Kay asked next and Troy pursed his lips at her question, trying not to chuckle at it.

Gabi noted his amused look and ignored him.

"Any fans are good," Gabi answered diplomatically. "If by Troy winning it means more guys enjoy my music then great," she added.

"I'm sure he will go and tell all his friends about it," Kay teased and Troy nodded with a smile.

"So, you are both the same age and I believe both single," Kay cottoned onto the obvious facts at hand. "Gabi, would you ever date a fan?"

She looked at Troy and knew the answer was yes, because damn it to hell, she would date him, even knowing he was a fan. Because despite the fact he supported her, he was also a really nice, attractive guy.

"Yes of course I would," she turned her attention back to Kay. "As long as they weren't a freaky stalker or something," she joked.

"Troy are you a freaky stalker?" Kay enquired lightly and he smirked.

"Oh absolutely."

Kay laughed at his intended joke.

"Okay, that's great guys, enjoy the rest of your lunch," she packed up her bits and Troy went back to his now-cold lasagne.

"Sorry your lunch got ruined…"

He looked up, seeing two worried brown eyes on him.

"It's not your fault," he mused.

"I promised you a fantastic experience and all we've had so far is press interviews…"

He shrugged. "It's part of the deal."

She licked her lips and nibbled her chicken salad.

"Really? You can just shrug it off?"

He pursed his lips. "What other option is there?"

"Get annoyed…get upset…" She offered.

"I'm in a five-star hotel with my best buddy, eating lasagne- albeit a little cold by now- with someone I think very highly of…I really don't see why I'd be upset about anything," he commented.

"Well, I get annoyed sometimes," she shared.

He nodded, feeling concerned for her.

"I bet."

"It can get very invasive and it feels like it's non-stop…today was hard enough and now I have to be fresh and prepped for my concert…"

"Hey…" Troy interrupted her train of panicked thoughts. "It's okay…you're gonna be great tonight."

She looked at him for a long moment, touched by his vote of confidence.

"I should get a nap…"

"Gabi…" When he said her name she felt something shiver deep inside her. "Sit down," he commanded gently, but it wasn't rude or instructive. She followed his request and sat back down.

"Finish your lunch." He suggested sweetly. "After lunch just go and relax…do something you love okay? Promise me?"

Gabi looked up and smiled faintly. "Okay."

"Promise me," he said again and this time when she met his gaze, she meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for slow updates and lack of words but I LOVE YOU ALL

**CHAPTER 4**

She hadn't enjoyed the truly blissful relaxation of a warm bubble bath for lord knew how long.

As she wallowed and shivered as the cooler air puckered her skin, she slid down deeper to retain the warmth of the water upon her skin.

She should do this more often.

Troy was right. Her frantic nerves from earlier were now soothed. She felt rejuvenated where she had expected to feel drowsy and tired. Damn, how did he do it? Maybe he should be her personal advisor, she mused.

And so the night ahead slipped back into her mind. The gig she had yet to give- with Troy and Chad in front row seats. The dinner she and Troy would enjoy after. And the night they would spend in her room…talking. Well, she hoped they would talk she didn't really want to just drift off to sleep and ruin his whole experience.

"Gabi? You have to get dressed soon…" Taylor called through the bathroom door.

Gabi sighed. Her hair and make up team would be here soon and her stylist was bringing a rack of dresses. Time was ticking for the performance to begin.

She pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped into a warm, fluffy gown with a satisfied yawn. She craved touch right now-maybe a hug. Moments like these felt so lonely and she realised what she was missing. A partner, a lover. Someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay…

"Gabi?" Taylor's voice sounded again and she went to the door, wiping away her tears as she swallowed her sobs.

When she opened the door, the flood broke and she wrapped her arms around her friend and let the tears fall.

She couldn't even explain why she felt so emotional right now; she just knew that she couldn't pretend anymore. Something was missing inside her, something was wrong…and she didn't know how to fix it.

/

"Troy?" Taylor's voice accompanied some frantic knocking on his room door.

He looked up, across at Chad, then moved to answer her call.

"Hey," he greeted with a frown at her bewildered look.

"There's something wrong, I need you to come with me…"

"What?" Troy startled. "I'm not even ready…"

"You don't need to be…Gabi's not ready yet either but I need you to help me…"

"Help you what?" He puzzled as she grabbed his hand and pilled him down the hall.

"You'll see," Taylor murmured as they went.

/

Troy squinted at the sight of Gabi, face down on her bed in a huge white towelling robe, apparently lost in material and hair.

"She won't move," Taylor murmured softly.

Troy looked to her. "And you brought _me_?"

"Tonight was all about you," Taylor defended. "Maybe you being here will remind her of that."

"And maybe it will be enough to tip her over the edge," he sighed out.

Taylor looked at him. "Please," she begged.

Three other faces looked at him expectantly and he swallowed.

"Everyone has to go out," he asked softly.

"Troy-"

"I know," he told Taylor. "I know how long we have-or don't have-and I know everyone is here to do a job. But do you want my help or not?"

Taylor's brows lifted at his assertiveness- not something she had expected of him from the surface.

"Okay," she agreed and shepherded out the beauty team while Troy screamed panic inside his head for two full minutes before making his move.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, are you talking or not?" He asked.

"Maybe," came a soft, mumbled reply.

"Maybe?" He repeated. "I'll take maybe…"

"Umph."

"So what's up?" He wondered.

"Mental breakdown," Gabi offered, her voice distorted by her position.

"Really?" He questioned. "How come?"

A silence stretched between them but he felt no need to fill it.

"Maybe not a total breakdown," she conceded.

"Well, look, I'm supposed to tell you how tonight means _so much_ to me and that you like,_ have_ to do the show…" He derided sarcastically. "But honestly? If you don't want to then don't do it. Simple as that."

"I don't want to," she agreed.

"Then let's tell them and get this thing cancelled," Troy encouraged.

"I don't want to but I have to…"

"You don't _have_ to do anything, Gabi," Troy mused. "I know it's complicated but Jesus, all that matters here is you…"

"And my fans…"

"Fuck them," he announced candidly, making her stir.

"What did you say?" She lifted her head and stared at him.

"I said fuck them," he repeated in a soft, husked voice that made her think of all kinds of fucking, not the kind he was talking about either. "They'll live," he added.

"Would you?" She beseeched. "If you came tonight and I cancelled…how would you feel?"

"If I knew you weren't well, I'd be okay." He assured.

"You came all this way…"

"Stop thinking about everyone else," he demanded gently. "What do _you_ want?"

She sighed. "I should sing."

He watched her roll up.

"If you're sure…"

She pursed her lips. "I'm sure."

"Okay," he nodded and stood. "Then I'll see you down there…"

"Troy…" She called as he made his way to the door and she only just properly realised that he was only wearing a vest and that his muscled arms were on show for her perusal. "Thank you," she offered.

He turned and watched her climb off her bed and walk towards him, reaching up to give him a hug which he assisted by bending slightly and gently touching her back in return.

His eyes flicked between hers. "Any time."

/

"Did you kiss her?"

Troy gave his friend a long look as he came back into their room.

"No I didn't kiss her," Troy frowned in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Because she looked upset." Troy remarked. "I'm worried about her…"

"Dude, don't you think it's weird?" Chad asked.

"In what way?" Troy wondered.

"That she needs you? It's like…fate or something."

"It's not fate, it's just…coincidence. If I wasn't here what would Taylor have done then?" Troy posed.

"Exactly!" Chad agreed. "What would they do without you…"

Troy sighed. "Just get ready; we're going downstairs in five minutes."

"Okay, bro," Chad agreed with his worried friend.

/

"Tonight I would like to dedicate my show to a very special fan who won the competition to spend a whole day with me…" Gabi began her set with a heartfelt speech. "Troy Bolton, who is sitting in the front row here…an amazing guy, too," she added softly with a blush. "I hope you enjoy the evening," she added as she sat on her stool and began her acoustic set.

"Nice dress," Chad whispered across to his friend.

"Shh," Troy hissed back, agreeing with his friend's statement silently.

The purple funky cocktail dress certainly suited Gabi's curved and petite figure and her loose hair and matching purple make-up made her look nothing short of perfection. But Troy saw the vulnerability on the other side of that make up; underneath that hair. And it made him ache with wanting to hold her and find out what it was that made her so hurt.

Maybe tonight he might find out more, if she let him.

"Dude, she's good," Chad murmured and Troy nodded, almost proudly.

She was really good and sitting here, in this moment, made everything seem so clear, so precise that he almost felt his own tears welling. Tonight was a gigantic fluke that he came to be here at all and now he had a chance to really mean something to someone; to really make a difference. He didn't often feel like that so as Gabi sang her heart out, he vowed to be the support she needed. Even if he did have to fly home in a few short days.

Their date might end tomorrow but he was still going to be in town, enjoying the snow with Chad. There was no reason why- if Gabi wanted to- they couldn't meet up. He prayed that she might want to and smiled at the thought of their night ahead.

"Troy, this one's for you…"

Her mention of his name brought his head up and for a few seconds, he wondered if she might sing her new song for him; but it appeared it was still unfinished as she began the bars of another song entirely. A song that she had dedicated to him; along with her entire show. He felt hope flood his veins as she began to sing.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue  
Dancin' when the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' with the marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue

Laughin' with your pretty mouth  
Laughin' with your broken eyes  
Laughin' with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue

"Dude!" Chad hissed and elbowed him the ribs to which Troy blushed fiercely and avoided looking at his friend until the song was done.

"Thanks man," Troy told him earnestly with a smile. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Chad smiled back. "You're welcome."

/

"How did you guys find the show?" Gabi came into her dressing room to spend time with the competition winners.

Chad grinned. "Awesome. You've definitely turned me into a fan now," he added.

Gabi smiled back. "Job done," she mused of her gig.

"The crowd were amazing," she added as she sat and sipped on water.

"It was a cool atmosphere," Chad commented, flicking a look to Troy.

Troy who had yet to speak.

"Yeah, it was awesome," he said half-heartedly.

Gabi smiled at him. "Did you like the song I chose for you?"

He looked at her. "Yeah. It was amazing. Thank you."

Chad frowned at him as Gabi stood.

"I'll just get changed quickly for dinner and I'll be out…"

"Uh…don't you want to…you know…sign for your fans?" Troy offered as he and Chad stood to leave.

Gabi smiled patiently. "I got Taylor to hand out signed photographs as way of apology for my quick exit."

Troy lifted his brows. "Wow…I feel honoured," he mused.

"Stay there, I won't be a moment," she assured as she went behind her changing screen and Troy looked to Chad.

"I'm off now, Gabi," Chad called. "See you tomorrow maybe…"

"Oh, bye Chad!" Gabi called back and Troy watched her purple dress get slung over the screen, leaving his imagination free for all the ideas that came with Gabi being naked behind there.

Strangely- unexpectedly- he felt his body tighten in response to that particular idea. Sure, she was beautiful inside and out but he hadn't expected to…well…get turned on by her. That was something that wasn't in his plan. And something he absolutely could not act on, he added silently.

"Okay, will I do?"

Gabi stepped out from her hiding place; now dressed in a long sparkled evening gown that draped dangerously low to her navel and hinted at her small breasts, the material sort of swirled at her belly to hug her curves. Long, delicate necklaces layered her chest and her ears sparkled with small earrings. Her hair was neatly twisted low on her head.

"Will you do?" He repeated, after a moment of awe. Even then his voice was husky and caught in his throat as he sucked in vital air.

"Yeah," she looked down, lifting the hem of her dress to reveal her black toeless shoes. "Am I date-worthy?"

Troy blinked as he stood; frowning at her ridiculous idea she would be anything short of amazing.

"Gabi, you're so beautiful…" He began, swallowing hard against the other words he wanted to say. "It's me who's not worthy to date _you_," he added self-depreciatively.

She looked at him with a dig above her brow. "Don't think that," she begged softly.

He shrugged. "It's true."

She walked over to him and stopped before him, looking up into his handsome face.

"It's not true. Unthink it." She stated on a firm murmur.

Troy swallowed, flicking his eyes over her face and urging himself not to touch her the way he wanted to- by cupping her cheek and taking her budded lips against his in a deep kiss.

When he stood here and looked into her deep brown eyes he felt an inexplicable squiggle in his belly that told him he was attractive; to Gabi at least. Even as a fan and a diner server to boot.

He looked away as he reminded himself of his place here. And it wasn't with Gabi in his arms as he'd just been imagining.

"We should probably…" He forced the words out his desire-clogged throat.

Gabi mis-read his distancing move; sucking a breath into her lungs as she felt rejection hit her squarely in the chest. He'd had the chance to kiss her then and he hadn't taken it…it didn't matter that he came here as a fan because in that moment, in that second, they'd just been two people gazing at each other, feeling a mutual attraction. And he'd stepped away.

She avoided his gaze.

"You're right, we should go," she conceded. "I have to warn you, Taylor will be there when we arrive to get a few pictures but after that, we'll have the whole night to ourselves just as promised…"

Troy took in a deep breath of his own. "Alright…"

"Ready then?" She checked.

Troy touched his tie, checked his suit and looked at her. "Do I look ok?"

She smiled, just slightly. "More than okay." She assured sweetly and he let out a nervous breath as he followed her out of the room.

/

"After you," Troy reached for the door to the restaurant, having escorted Gabi there, her small fingers grasping his elbow tightly as if she was afraid.

"Thank you," she said genuinely, capturing her lower lip under her teeth as she came inside.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked softly as he came in behind her.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine," she assured quickly.

"Are you sure, I mean you weren't feeling well earlier and today has been a long day for us…"

"Troy, this is the package," she replied. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine," she added when he was about to speak again.

He squinted as she went over to the desk to book in and Taylor was already keeping their seats warm as they headed into the intimate corner that had been booked out.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Ready for pictures?"

Gabi nodded and Troy just smiled awkwardly.

"Sure…" He derided, feeling anything but ready to pretend he was happy to be here, because right now all he wanted to do was shake the truth out of Gabi and tell her to quit pretending she was okay when she clearly wasn't.

They posed together, sat at the table for more snaps, they even had champagne glasses to toast with and when a rose seller came by, he quickly purchased a flower to present to Gabi, something that made her blush becomingly as he handed to her.

"For a beautiful lady…" He stated huskily.

Taylor watched the moment with something akin to awe on her face.

"Darn, battery is flat," she sighed of her camera, quickly recognising the moment as private as she waved farewell to a slightly bemused Gabi.

"She left quick…" Gabi looked over her shoulder, then back to Troy, twirling her rose as she did so.

Those intense blue eyes were gazing at her again and her tummy lolloped unevenly at his look. She wished he wouldn't look at her that way…like he wanted to take her to bed and make intense love to her. It was distracting.

"So," he said warmly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"So," she said back, a tinge of a smile on her lips.

"Are you going to keep your promise of playing poole with me later?" He wondered lightly as he picked up a menu.

Gabi twisted her lips.

"I really want to…" She admitted.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm not going to hold you to it. You need to rest tonight."

"Maybe another time?" She suggested, and then made a wry face. "I almost forgot you're going home tomorrow…"

"Well," he pursed his lips. "Actually I'm not going home tomorrow."

"You're not?" She looked up, her face so full of hope he almost forwent dinner altogether to wrap her into his arms.

He distractedly gave his order to the waiter as he approached, his attention never taken from the petite beauty across from him.

"Me and Chad decided to try out the snow sports," he explained. "We're staying in town for a few days."

Gabi couldn't explain the feeling that mushroomed in her chest as the thought of Troy staying around for a few days filled her with warmth and a strange kind of calm.

"That's wonderful," she commented ambiguously enough so as not to tip him off.

"Yeah…it's not every day you get to go to Colorado, right?" He mused lightly.

"No, its not," she agreed.

"But uh…maybe…if you wanted to and had time…we could uh…maybe that poole game might have a chance of happening…" He stuttered shyly.

Gabi tilted her head, amazed that a guy she knew could be assertive struggled so much sometimes in talking to her.

"I'd like that," she said softly, meeting his eyes and not shying away from his direct gaze.

Troy smiled then, a really happy, inane grin that curled her toes.

"Great, awesome," he relaxed a little in his seat.

She smiled back tentatively, relaxing too.

"So, Troy Bolton," she broached. "I know nothing about you. Tell me everything…"

"Everything?" He questioned nervously.

"Yep," she encouraged. "We have a whole night to fill…"

"Well, you could say a few things, too," he joked and she smirked.

"Nice try. Tell me about your family…" She posed.

Troy looked at her under shy lashes, licking his lips before he spoke.

"Well…there's my mom, Cathy and my dad, James. And there's me. No siblings, I'm an only child…"

"You don't seem spoilt," she commented.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I appreciate everything I have."

"Me too," she agreed softly.

"What about _your_ family?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know?" She twinkled. "Call yourself a fan…"

"Your mom is Maria…" He offered and she nodded. "No brothers or sisters…"

"My dad was never around," she added. "It was just me and mom. She worked so hard to help me get this recording contract."

"Strong lady," Troy commented, impressed. "Explains you," he added sweetly.

Gabi looked up at him while their starters were delivered.

"I don't feel strong," she admitted, cutting into her mushrooms to fork a piece into her mouth hungrily while Troy watched on with an amused smile.

He liked a woman with an appetite but what felt strange to him was that although Gabi was essentially his idol, sitting here with her felt like anything but.

"I know you're strong," he assured gently.

A waiter busied by them and Troy noted how Gabi flinched at the possible threat that came with the unknown presence and he felt his lips twitch at wanting to tell the guy to back the hell off, but he ignored his instinct and cleared his throat to speak instead.

"How long are you in town for?" He asked to distract her thoughts.

"Just until Sunday night," she shared. "Two more performances."

He nodded. "I think me and Chad are heading back Sunday morning."

She darted him a look. "What's it like in your home town?"

He smiled easily. "It's great…laid back, sun and surf…"

"Beautiful girls," she teased.

"Not as beautiful as you," he assured confidently; baring that side she barely got to see of him.

"You…surf?" She asked brokenly.

He nodded. "When I can. Working at the diner can make it difficult but there's always the weekend…"

"I actually have a place in California," she shared.

"Really?" Troy was surprised. "I never knew that."

"I rented it about two months ago before I came on tour because the record label made it clear I needed to be based in LA to fulfil my obligations. I haven't properly settled in yet."

"Well, maybe I can help you," Troy offered easily. "The least I could do is bring you some breakfast one day…"

"I wont be back until…gosh…June I think."

"Two months?" He whistled. "That's a tough regime."

"I'm lucky, it could have been six but I asked for less."

Troy bit into his lower lip and frowned.

"Something tells me you're not entirely happy with your record deal…"

Gabi looked up, shocked. Was she that obvious? She'd have to be more careful.

"No, of course I am, I mean to even get a deal is amazing…"

"Don't do that," he murmured on a low voice and she swallowed nervously.

"D-do what?"

"Lie to me," he called her out.

The waiter appeared to clear their starter plates and gave Gabi a welcome break from Troy's intensity. When he was gone, she ventured a look across the table where Troy was removing his suit jacket. She saw the way his solid chest pressed against the blue cotton of his shirt and the way his muscles bulged delicately under the fabric. Oh lord, he was gorgeous, she realised. Full on, ten out of ten gorgeous. How was she meant to cope with a hunk like that sitting across the table? She wasn't made of stone for crying out loud…

"I'm going to the bathroom," she stood and smiled wanly as she marched towards the ladies room and quickly hid herself inside one of the stalls.

She might even get to stay there if she didn't feel so bad about leaving Troy alone. As it was, she figured a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

/

"Hello…"

Troy flicked his blue eyes up to the young woman beside him.

"Hi…" He smiled politely.

"I couldn't help but notice you're sat alone…" She ventured.

"Ah yeah…my date vanished for a moment," he shared lightly.

"Oh…you have a date," she nodded. "I thought maybe I would sit with you if you weren't taken but silly me! Of course you're taken; you're just too good-looking not to be…"

Troy arched a brow and smiled bemusedly. _He was good looking?_

"Well, erm…thank you?" He offered awkwardly.

"I'm Amanda by the way," she introduced, handing him a card. "Here's my card in case…you know…your date doesn't arrive back or something…"

Troy stared at the card, then Amanda.

"Right, thanks," he nodded, then spotted Gabi making her way back across the restaurant, her curvy figure followed by several male gazes. "But here she is now…" He rose to greet Gabi back to the table.

Amanda smiled at Gabi and blushed.

"You're a very lucky lady," Amanda told Gabi who looked stumped.

"Any particular reason?" Gabi checked.

"Your boyfriend…" Amanda shared and Gabi blushed.

"Oh, we're not-"

"You should be," Amanda cut her off. "Grab him before someone else does…"

With that the young woman vanished into the dining area away from their private corner.

"Well, I've been told," Gabi sighed as she sat.

"Are you okay?" Troy checked.

"Yep," she nodded, failing to meet his eyes.

"You're lying again."

"What do you want from me Troy?" She sighed testily. "I'm not supposed to be honest with you here…I'm supposed to make this the dream night of your life…"

Troy folded his napkin and put it on the table.

"Then do me a favour and _be_ honest because we're both people, not pawns in a game." He challenged.

"We are, though," she beseeched. "This is all just a game…"

Troy stared at her longingly, hurt evident in his eyes as he misinterpreted her words. She'd been playing him all this time? Just seeing him as a means to an end- a thing to entertain? No, he didn't believe that. She'd shown him her real side a few times already and he was sure she would show him more if he just persisted. Her fear came from allowing him that view.

"I'm not going to be disappointed, Gabi. No matter what really lies in your heart." He swore.

"What if it's dark and ugly?" She arched a brow.

"Try me."

She leaned back as their mains were served, breaking the tense moment.

"Can I try a bit of your chicken?" she ventured, ignoring his challenge.

Troy cut off a piece of his chicken and offered his fork to her. She took it and tried the meat, handing it back, then winced as she realised what she'd done.

"Oh wait, have my fork, I-"

Too late, he'd already speared his chicken to try it himself.

"It's good," he nodded.

"It should be, this is a very well recommended restaurant."

"Beats burgers, huh?" He teased of his vocation.

She smiled. "I like that breakfast idea you mentioned earlier."

"Really?" He smiled. "Consider it a done deal."

"Do you think you'll still want to do it in two months?" She joked.

His long look made her tingle inside.

"Of course."

"Okay," she nodded, stumped for more words.

"Don't think I've dropped the subject," he stated then.

She looked up from her beef wellington. "What subject?"

"You." He stated.

"I told you I don't want to discuss it," she murmured.

"I know." He said simply.

"Then why are you?" She argued.

"Because I'm just telling you, I haven't forgotten. You want me to be distracted and okay, I'll go with it. But I haven't forgotten." He assured.

"You're really _weird_," she accused on a sigh.

Troy pursed his lips and blinked. "What because I care?"

"Because, Troy, can't you just be a fan?" She asked. "Just come and take this trip for all its worth and leave with a big happy smile on your face?"

"Who said I'm not happy?" He squinted.

"You don't look it." She accused.

"I am happy. When the people around me are happy…"

She looked down and put her fork down. "You don't even _know _me."

"Because you won't let me," he mused. "But like I said, I'm not quitting."

"I thought you were a _sweet_ guy." She arched.

Troy looked affronted, and then considered his behaviour. He may have been a little pushy. He may be pushing the boundaries a little too far. And although he hoped to secure Gabi's confidence in him, he was apparently achieving the opposite.

"Right, okay," he nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Gabi frowned, annoyed at herself for making him apologise when he hadn't done anything wrong except try to get under a guard she'd built to keep everyone out.

"Do you want to try some beef?"

He looked up at her and found a forkful of her dinner ready for him to take. He accepted the fork and handed it back once he'd tasted the biteful.

"It's good, too," he commented.

"I'm sorry if-" Gabi swallowed. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," he smiled shyly.

Gabi put her fork down, losing interest in her food suddenly. She racked her brain for something interesting to say, a question to ask- anything but sit here and feel awkward like she did.

"What do you like doing…you know, in your spare time?" She asked randomly with a tight smile.

Troy pursed his lips.

"Surfing…a little sport here and there…cinema, friends…"

"What sports do you play?" She wondered.

"A little baseball…basketball if I'm forced…"

She lifted her brows. An image came into her mind of Troy making a jump shot, that broad and muscled chest of his bare and his shorts low revealing his no doubt tight belly… Jesus, she was in trouble, she mused.

She cleared her throat. "That's admirable."

"No team sports for you I guess?" He checked.

She shrugged. "Sometimes I play Frisbee in the parking lot with the band."

"I'm surprised you've not hooked up with one of those guys," He commented. "They're all good-looking."

"I just see them as my brothers," she admitted fondly of her band. "Dating one of them would make things so complicated."

"Do you fancy any of them?" He wondered.

Gabi smiled. "No…"

"Hm." He pressed his lips together and tried to work her out.

"What's that 'hm' for?" She mused.

"Nothing," he assured quickly. "Do you want dessert?"

She looked at his lips and swallowed, licking her own. Yes, she'd quite like to kiss him senseless for dessert. Who cared that he'd almost gotten under her guard earlier? Ever since he'd shucked his jacket off and sat there all tempting and rugged she'd found it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"No, I'm okay," she answered. "But you have one…"

He didn't miss the way she gazed at his mouth but he pretended not to notice.

"Actually I'm good."

She smiled. "Okay then how about coffee?"

He smiled back. "I'd rather just go back to the hotel."

"Are you sure you don't want to milk this a little longer?" She mused.

"Milk what?" He bemused.

"Dinner paid for by the record company…a chance to go out on the tiles…"

"But you're tired," he argued softly.

She shrugged. "This is your night. If you want to go somewhere we can."

"I'd rather you rested." He decided.

"Troy," Gabi sighed.

"And that way I get to spend more time with you alone." He added to enrich his fan experience angle.

"I see."

Troy curved a smile as he stood up, offering his elbow to Gabi.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall," she took his elbow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Princess-Spaffi- Wow thank you, you're doing well working through everything!_

_Kaybaby- YAY another OTH fan :D_

_Irene- THANK YOU!_

_Yeti of Me- Missed you ;)_

_Maria Tyler- Thank youuu_

_Fishing- glad you liked it :)_

_Fanficfan-UPDATING!_

_Pumkinking- You always review- amaze-balls_

_Midnight- :D_

_Bluebell- Loving you!_

_Hisboo- :)_

_Fudge- glad to have you back x_

_The Amy Johnson- My next story title: Six Ways Till Sunday lmfao xx_

_Londongirl- Hope I haven't lost ya ;)_

_Nickandtaylor4life- seriously where do these names come from lol_

_Itsi- LY_

_BabyVee- Yay!_

_Wildcats2016- I WILL DON'T WORRY!_

_Marby88- WOW thanks *blush*_

_Nikki- MY BIGGEST AND BEST FAN lol xx _

**CHAPTER 5**

"It's so cold here," Gabi breathed out a smoky breath as they wandered through the streets of Denver back to the hotel, having shunned a taxi ride for fresh air.

Troy had already given her his jacket and she curled further into it as she shivered and grasped his bicep to come closer.

Troy looked down, touched and a little turned on at her submissive move.

"Hey, are you warm enough?" He lifted his hand from his pocket to wrap his arm around her but she smiled assuringly.

"I'm ok."

He squinted, knowing she wasn't but he'd upset her enough for one evening by calling her out on her white lies.

"It's not far now," he promised.

"The sky is so clear. You can see all the stars, it's so pretty." Gabi looked up above their heads and Troy smiled to himself at her ease.

"You wanna stay out and star gaze?" he offered and she laughed lightly.

"No!"

"Thought not…"

"Can we order hot drinks when we get back?" She asked.

"You can order whatever you want," he assured.

"Hot chocolate sounds amazing right now," she conceded.

"We'll get you a hot chocolate," Troy promised.

She smiled at his sweetness and quickly slid into the hotel entrance as he held the door for her.

"Warmth! At last!" She cheered as they made their way to the escalator. When they were inside he was surprised to find her cupping his arm once more; in a natural way that made him ache with longing.

He liked having Gabi on his arm. He liked being her silent protector.

As the lift doors pinged open and a slightly drunken hotel guest staggered forward, he quickly shielded her with his body as if to prove his worth.

"Hey, man," he cheered jovially to mark their presence.

"Sorry dude! Sorry!" The guy held up two hands in surrender and Troy looked to Gabi before making room for her to leave while blocking her from the lout.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as they came out of the lift.

Gabi nodded. "I'm ok."

He squinted. "Okay."

They walked toward her room and Troy found his overnight bag inside the door- he'd packed it earlier and Taylor had promised to arrange for it to be taken through and she had delivered on that promise he noted.

He suddenly felt nervous coming inside the room which mirrored his and Chad's but had a bigger main bedroom and no second room.

Troy looked to the opulent beige sofa and guessed he'd be sleeping there as there was no second bed. He put his case down and fished out his pyjama bottoms and a white vest top.

"Do you mind if I change into these?" He turned to Gabi.

"No of course not," she answered. "I was going to do the same…"

He nodded and headed to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and freshening up before he changed and came back out, walking straight to the sofa.

"You have extra blankets?" he wondered.

Gabi looked over.

"We can get some. But come sit on my bed for a while. We can talk better here."

Troy watched her walk into the bathroom and wondered if she had lost her mind. Sit _on her bed? _With_ her _in it?_ Was she insane?_ Clearly.

That was just an invitation to fall asleep there and end up in all kinds of deep trouble.

"Isn't Jack coming in?" Troy asked as Gabi came out of the bathroom in her giant white fluffy dressing gown.

"Jack?" She repeated. "No, why?"

"I just guessed…as I'm a guy…" He swallowed nervously.

She gave him a look.

"I do trust you, Troy," she mused.

He lifted his brows. "You do?"

"Yes!" She laughed. "Come on, sit here," she patted the space beside her as she slipped under the covers.

"Okay…"

"So, this is me- no make up, no clothes…the night with Gabriella Montez sounded so great," she remarked cynically. "Still think so?"

Troy comforted himself on his side and faced her, gazing on her face as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I absolutely do."

She twisted her lips and leaned her face toward him with a disbelieving smile.

"You're just being sweet."

"Yeah, because I do that, right?" He joked lightly.

She blinked, rolling onto her side.

"Really? I'm not a disappointment?" She asked vulnerably.

His faint smile ghosted his lips at the same time he felt an overwhelming urge to hug her.

"Never."

She sighed. "You're a really sweet guy, Troy. I'm glad you're a fan of my music."

He pursed his lips. "And I'm glad Chad entered me for this thing. If I had known I'd get this close to you, I'd never have got on the plane here…"

"Why?" She worried. "Am I scary?"

"I just got so used to seeing you on TV. I never dreamed the real you would be ten times more beautiful."

Gabi shot him a look.

"I'm not," she argued quietly.

"I mean on the inside and out," he expressed.

"Apart from my meltdown," she mused.

"Even that," he assured.

"Troy?" She swallowed down the tears that threatened to resurface from said meltdown earlier in the day.

"Hm?" He comforted his head on the pillow and tried to peer into her face.

"Will you stay here tonight? Next to me?"

He lifted his brows in surprise.

"Of course…"

"Don't go…" She murmured as her eyes closed.

"I promise," he murmured back and manoeuvred under the covers as they both settled into sleep.

Well so much for talking all night, he mused. But at least she was resting he decided happily as he relaxed his own body into sleep, almost too wired to rest.

/

Gabi woke up in the early hours, rising to order her hot chocolate from room service just as she had planned to last night before falling asleep. As she accepted two cups from the waiter at her door, she quietly came back inside her room and flicked a look over Troy's sleeping form.

She really didn't want to wake him, he looked so cute curled up in her bed but she had promised him time to talk, just them alone and she knew he'd be disappointed if she didn't make him get up for that.

She cupped his arm and called his name softly.

"Troy…wake up…I have cocoa," she tempted, laying his cup on the nightstand as she went and crawled back onto the bed the other side, sipping her drink as she looked down on him.

"Is it full fat?"

She smiled. He hadn't moved apart from his lips to speak.

"Of course."

"Hm."

"Are you tired still?" She worried. "I just wanted to wake you and see if you wanted to talk…I did promise…"

He groaned and rolled onto his back, snuggling up with the entire double duvet.

"I do want to talk," he assured huskily, his sleep-mussed hair and his face only visible from above the covers.

Gabi crossed her legs and leaned on the headboard. "Ask me anything," she welcomed.

"Anything?" Troy's smile curved his lips and then his arms fought out of the duvet to heave himself up to reach his drink.

He smelled the cocoa before tasting it.

"Anything," she repeated bravely.

Troy wriggled into a sitting position and dragged the duvet across toward her and she took her end with a smile as she budged up toward him a little and they relaxed in bed while they enjoyed their sweet drinks.

"Where's home for you?" He asked first, surprising her.

"Albuquerque, with my mom," she shared and he nodded.

"What else are you good at apart from singing?"

"Poole," she smirked but then he knew that. "I can bake, too."

"Really?" His thick brows shot up. "What's your specialty?"

"Chocolate cake," she recounted. "Do you like chocolate?"

"I guess…"

She giggled and chewed the edge of her mug.

"Did you finish your song?" Troy suddenly wondered.

She smiled slowly.

"Yes…"

He looked over at her. "Can I hear it?"

She bit her lower lip. "I haven't warmed up my voice."

"Please?" He begged sweetly.

She moved to get her guitar and sat back on the bed with it.

"Just don't look at me," she asked softly with a blush as she began strumming.

"#_When The Road Gets Dark  
And You Can No Longer See  
Just Let My Love Throw A Spark  
And Have A Little Faith In Me_

And When The Tears You Cry  
Are All You Can Believe  
Give These Loving Arms A Try Baby  
And Have A Little Faith In Me

Have A Little Faith In Me  
Have A Little Faith In Me  
Have A Little Faith In Me  
Have A Little Faith In Me

When Your Secret Heart  
Cannot Speak So Easily  
Come Here honey, From A Whisper Start  
To Have A Little Faith In Me

And When Your Back's Against The Wall  
Just Turn Around And You, You Will See  
I Will Catch You, I Will Catch Your Fall boy  
Just Have A Little Faith In Me

Have A Little Faith In Me  
Have A Little Faith In Me  
Have A Little Faith In Me  
Have A Little Faith In Me

Well I've Been Loving You For Such A Long Time boy  
Expecting Nothing In Return  
Just For You To Have A Little Faith In Me  
You See Time, Time Is Our Friend,  
Cause For Us There Is No End,  
And All You Gotta Do Is Have A Little Faith In Me,  
I Said, I Will Hold You Up, I Will Hold You Up  
Your Love Gives Me Strength Enough  
So Have A Little Faith In Me  
I Said...  
All You Gotta Do For Me boy Is Have A Little Bit Of Faith In Me #"

"Wow…" Troy husked.

Gabi opened her eyes to find him gazing at her with that look of his.

"You play?" She asked quickly, swallowing.

"I…dabble." He offered.

"Here," she passed him the instrument. "You play something."

"Really?" He looked up under his curly lashes; his freckles making him incredibly boyish as he shyly took the guitar and pursed his lips.

"Really," she assured.

"Okay but I'm not very good," he took the guitar and looked twice as uncomfortable as her as he strummed aimlessly for a moment.

Gabi leaned back comfortably and listened with her eyes closed to make him feel more at ease.

"#_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She'll put on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

"Oh my god…" Gabi opened her eyes and awed Troy's talent with a soft, amazed voice.

"That bad, huh?" He squinted and blushed, laying the guitar on the bed.

"No! That good!" She sat forward, enthused.

He gave her a sly look under his lashes. "Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Really…wow…Troy…" She fought for words that made sense- or even words that strung together- but failed.

As it was her veins buzzed with attraction to the incredibly sexy man in her bed and the very arousing song he had just performed. The husk in his voice…the way he sang the words like he owned them…and she thought _she_ could sing, she mused. This guy was something else. Heartfelt, raw and real. And it frightened her a tiny bit. But not as much as it excited her.

He nodded and kept her gaze for a moment. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome…I mean have you ever thought about doing something with singing?" She added curiously.

Troy chuckled. "Ah no…hell no…"

"Why not?" She appealed as he relaxed beside her with a shrug.

"It's not my passion."

"What is your passion?" She wondered.

Troy pursed his lips and looked sideways at her. "I thought I was meant to be asking the questions…"

She smiled. "You are…but you have to answer mine first…"

"I do?" He rebounded her flirty teasing. "That seems lightly unfair…"

"How so?" She challenged.

"Because I didn't ask you anything personal." He countered.

She swallowed. Her question was personal? She hadn't even considered that. They were just two people talking, weren't they?

"In that case I retract my question…" She commented softly, feeling chastised.

"My passion is food," he admitted with a slow smirk, to signal he had been goading her. "Maybe not serving it exactly which is what I ended up doing, but…I enjoy cooking and…well…I guess the diner just pays the bills you know?"

"You cook?" Her face lit up.

He nodded. "Yeah. I told you I'd bring you breakfast in Cali."

"I thought you meant diner breakfast…"

"Well…I did…but…you know…" He swallowed shyly.

"But what?" She looked over at him boldly for a moment.

"But I could come and make it for you…or you could come by mine." He offered.

"Oh…" She lifted her brows, surprised. Surprised by his invite, surprised by his advance and maybe even a little surprised that she wanted to take him up on it.

"Or not…" He added self depreciatively with a blush.

"No, I'd like to," she assured. "I was just…"

"…wondering how to tell a fan a polite no?" He ended her incomplete thought.

"No, Troy," she twisted and faced him. "I know that you being a fan brought you here but I think we're a little beyond that now, don't you?"

He flicked his eyes between hers, then onto her lips. "I'd like us to be."

Gabi swallowed at his intimation, suffocated as her lungs packed up at his lowly stated words.

"We should get back to your questions," she suggested quickly and she watched Troy's brow arch at her ridiculous attempt to deny their attraction.

"Right…" he cleared his throat and let out a barely visible sigh.

"There's only a few hours until our magical date ends…" She added poignantly.

"Magical?" Troy repeated, bemused. She thought her time with him was magical?

"Well, you don't get this chance every day," she teased with a smile.

"I absolutely do not," he agreed good-humouredly.

"So then, Troy….what have you always wanted to ask me?"

/

"Well?" Chad looked at his friend with raised brows, expectantly awaiting his response.

"Well what?" Troy headed into their room with his overnight bag and set it on his bed, about to start packing his suitcase as he lifted it down.

"Oh by the way, we're staying here for a bit longer," Chad inserted, making Troy frown.

"What? How?"

Chad shrugged. "Taylor pulled some strings."

Troy gave his friend a look under his lashes. "You best not hurt this girl…"

Chad lifted both hands. "I haven't even kissed her yet, I swear."

"Then how did you..?" Troy squinted and his friend merely grinned.

"You used me as bait!" Troy gasped.

"I may have mentioned a certain fan of Gabi's who hadn't had you know…the best time of it and how he…I don't know…say wanted to make the most of his stay in Colorado…"

"Chad!" Troy groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.

"What, did I lie?"

"Not exactly," Troy conceded. "But…"

"But what?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed. "But we're using someone else's money to stay here…"

"Yeah, the record company…I checked it all through with Tay which is why she suggested it. She said they'll do anything to keep Gabi happy…and that my friend, includes keeping _you_ in this hotel…"

"Oh jeez," Troy sat down with a sigh.

"Tell me one of us at least got a kiss last night?" His friend ventured.

Troy looked up. "Sorry, man."

"No?" Chad frowned. "No Bolton loving? What's wrong with the chick?"

Troy smirked at his friend's support. "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her."

"Dude, did you even make the move?" Chad checked.

"Nope," Troy admitted.

"Okay, we come all the way out here to meet the girl of your dreams and you get to spend the night in her room and you're telling me you didn't even make _one_ move on her?" Chad summarised.

"I spent the night in her bed, actually," Troy amended. "But the timing wasn't right…what can I do?"

"You can take her out tonight, that's what you can do," Chad instructed.

"She has a gig," Troy argued.

"So? Ask her," he picked up the room extension and thrust the handset towards Troy.

"Now?" Troy frowned.

"When would you like to ask her?" Chad made a face.

"Alright, fine…" Troy sighed and dialled Gabi's room extension.

"Mary Poppin's room…" Taylor's voice answered clear and bright.

Troy swallowed.

"Uh...Taylor? It's Troy…"

"Oh, hi Troy," she greeted warmly. "Sorry we use a pseudo name for Gabi while she's staying in hotels…how are you this morning?"

"Uh, yeah, good…uhm…is Gabi available to talk at all?" He wondered.

Chad punched him in the arm affectionately.

"Grow a pair!" He hissed and Troy kicked him in the leg in retaliation.

"Sure, I'll just get her," Taylor assured and Troy chewed on his thumb while he waited for Gabi to come on the line.

"#_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war…Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more..#_"

Troy frowned at the distant sound of singing, and then jolted as he heard the receiver being picked up.

"Troy?" Gabi's voice relaxed his nerves a little.

"Hey…look, sorry for calling so soon after leaving…" He began and Chad wafted by mouthing 'Grow-a-pair' to which Troy swiftly turned his back on.

"It's okay, don't be silly. What's up?"

"Well…I know our date officially ended when I left your room this morning but…" he swallowed for courage.

"But?" Did she sound hopeful, he wondered?

"But if you're not too tired after your gig later, do you think maybe I could take you out somewhere…I mean if you-"

"I'd love to." Her soft, assured voice cut off any self-doubt he was about to express.

"Are you sure, I mean, you won't be too tired?" He checked and jumped as Chad dug his fingers into his side. "Buzz off man!" He hissed.

Gabi giggled. "Is that Chad?"

"Yeah," Troy admitted with a grimace, evilling his friend who just poked his tongue out. "So, tonight?" He prompted.

"I won't be too tired." She promised. "Meet me in the lobby at ten?"

"Okay, sounds good, great…"

"What are you two trouble makers up to today?" She wondered.

"Snow boarding," he shared.

"Sounds good, I hope you enjoy yourselves…"

"Well, see you later I guess," he signed off nervously.

"See you later!"

Gabi smiled as she sunk the handset into the carry-cot and looked up to find her friend gazing at her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, it's just nice seeing that smile," Taylor shared.

Gabi shrugged. "I guess it has been a while since I had fun."

"Well now you have an excuse to have plenty," Taylor winked.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "It's not like that."

"Sure it isn't," Taylor teased.

Gabi looked at her, twisting her lips. "Do you really think I can date a fan?"

Taylor smiled. "If we're talking about Troy, then yes I do."

"He's not like my other fans," she agreed.

"He certainly isn't," Taylor smiled to herself.

"Hey, I thought you liked his friend, Chad, anyway?" Gabi commented protectively.

Taylor chuckled. "Well, he has a certain charm but I'm making him work for it," she admitted with a twinkle.

"What happened this week?" Gabi wondered of their dual dating with the two guys who won the competition- surely a hand in fate and insanity besides?

Taylor shrugged. "You know what, I don't even care. I just want to enjoy it for what it is."

Gabi nodded. She only wished she could be so unreserved. She didn't want to hurt Troy any more than she wanted to be hurt herself but she had to admit, like Taylor, she was excited to see what might happen in the next two days they spent here with the guys they had met.

Let the fun begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"How do I look?" Troy asked his friend, turning to showcase his black suit and shirt.

"Hot, dude," Chad assured and Troy smirked.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So…wish me luck…" Troy hinted.

"You don't need it, bro," Chad cupped his shoulder.

"Okay, see you later, man." Troy parted with a nervous smile.

"Go get her, tiger!" Chad called with a laugh.

/

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind…" Troy admitted as they breathlessly panted under the shop doorway they'd sought refuge under.

It had just started hailing like crazy and although Troy had worn a thick coat and Gabi had an equally protective outer-jacket; neither had an umbrella and the cold wet stones hurt like crazy.

"Ow," Gabi rubbed her legs- covered with black tights but still subject to the icy stones.

"Are you okay?" Troy checked with gentle concern, his breath smoky in the cold air.

"Yeah," she looked up with a smile. "Is my hair crazy yet?"

"Not yet," he flicked his eyes over the wavy tresses with a flicker of a smile.

Some water drops sat on the abundant curls from the melted hail stones and he gently brushed them away. Gabi smiled shyly and shrunk away from his touch.

"I think it's stopping…" She offered quietly.

Troy looked out across the pavement.

"We might get to our destination after all," he commented lightly.

"Where are we going anyway?" She wondered of his surprise.

He smirked. "The best poole bar in town."

She smirked back. "About time I whooped your ass…"

"We'll see," he curved a smile.

"I wish I'd worn something more suitable," she twisted her lips, thinking of the fitted deep green crushed velvet dress she wore under her coat. She might have chosen some skinny jeans with boots and a long jumper had she known.

"Why, what are you wearing?" Troy's blue eyes twinkled mischievously, showing her a hint of that personality he sometimes kept hidden.

"Oh, just my pyjama's," she derided in return.

"Cool," Troy grinned back, meeting her deep brown eyes for a moment.

Gabi swallowed at his gaze, not missing his suggestive tone.

"Well, it's too late now…" She mused as he checked on the weather.

"It's stopped hailing…" He offered.

She peered out. "Hm…"

He grasped her hand and led her into the street. He startled as a flash blinded him in the eyes.

"_Gabriella, how are you finding your date_?"

"_Where are you going tonight_?"

"_Have you kissed yet_?"

Questions ricocheted from photographer to photographer as they snapped away, surprising Troy somewhat but not Gabi.

She tugged him through the throng of paparazzi and headed into town, attempting to outrun them.

"I'm so sorry!" She panted. "Just run, ok?"

Troy didn't stop to question her or disagree, he just followed her through the otherwise empty streets, the paps having to stop outside the bar they finally slid into; both breathless once again.

"Where did _they_ come from?" Troy wondered, catching his breath, his startled blue eyes falling on her brown ones.

Gabi swallowed and licked her lips, pulling in a breath. "They must have found me after my concert last night…"

"Hey," Troy squinted and cupped her arm. "Are you okay? Did they scare you?"

She smiled weakly and shivered, despite her coat. "I'm easily spooked," she joked lightly. "I wasn't expecting them to be here…"

"I didn't even know that's what it's like for you…" He frowned, dazed.

She smiled a little. "I guess when you see the pictures in the magazines it just looks normal…"

He brushed a hand down her hair. "That's not normal, to jump out on someone and blind them," he conceded.

"It's normal to me," she rolled her eyes up to his where they stood in the porch of the bar.

Troy studied her for a moment. "Do you think you can pretend for a while that they're not there?" He asked.

Gabi felt a true smile curl her lips, something akin to wonder brightening her face.

"I can try…"

"Good, because this is supposed to be a great place so I'd hate it if those guys ruined the whole night before we even got to go inside…"

"I told you, I'm used to it," she assured. "But you do realise they'll be there when we come out?"

He nodded. "It's okay…I might have worked up enough aggression to take them all out by then…" He joked to which she smiled sweetly, then followed him into the bar area.

/

"Wow…" Troy helped Gabi off with her jacket and let out a low whistle at her dress.

"What?" She blushed becomingly. "Has something gone wrong..?" She checked herself for wardrobe malfunctions and found none.

"No…no nothing went wrong," Troy conceded, staring at the curves showcased by Gabi's clingy and flattering dress.

"I was right wasn't I?" She panicked. "I'm overdressed for this place…"

"Hey, hey…" Troy paused her attempt to regain her jacket with a gentle buffer from his arms. "I'm in a suit, see?"

Her brown eyes darted up. "Everyone is looking," she complained softly, darting nervous looks around her.

"Well, you are kinda famous," he teased kindly with a heart-warming wink. He leaned toward her. "And you look amazing besides." He added into her ear.

She didn't have a chance to respond because he carried her coat towards one of the poole tables while she brought their drinks and he racked up, slinging his jacket on top of hers as they settled, sipping their drinks.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" She wondered, feeling self conscious in her clingy dress.

Troy tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I should have mentioned we were coming here…I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable."

He went over to get his jacket and she followed him, touching his hand to signal him to put it back down.

"You know what? It's okay. I'm just a little uneasy right now. I'll be okay in a bit."

He checked her face for signs of lying and found she was being honest.

"No need to be uneasy, babe. I told you, you look amazing…"

_Babe? Had he just called her babe?_

Troy seemed to realise his mistake for he blushed and cleared his throat.

"God, I'm sorry…I'm not even sure where that came from…"

He shook his head. He wasn't her guy and he'd do well to remind himself of that. Just because she'd worn the sexiest dress he'd ever seen for their 'date' and was voluntarily spending the evening with him, didn't mean she thought of him as anything more than a cute fan to hang out with while in town.

Getting carried away and calling her a pet-name probably wasn't going to convince her any time soon that he should ever be anything more, either.

"So, who's breaking?" Gabi saved him from his awkwardness.

He smiled gratefully.

"Ladies first…"

"You'll live to regret that," she instantly picked her cue, chalked it and went about sizing up her break.

The whole room seemed to watch her curvy form walk around the table and bend over it provocatively- but she didn't do it knowingly and it only added to her appeal. If Troy wasn't careful, he might find their date interrupted by other suitors.

He came over to guard her posterior silently; pretending to be interested in her shot. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Trying to cheat?" She asked.

"No, trying to be a gentleman, actually," he raised a brow and moved to reveal the audience of onlookers gathering by the bar.

She rolled her eyes. "This dress is going to be trouble."

"I think you'll find it's the woman in it," he altered with a slow grin. "But for the sake of your safety, we best pretend we're a couple for the night."

"Oh really?" She raised her brows with a knowingly smile. "For my safety?"

"Yup."

She potted her next ball, ignoring the looks from the patrons as she quickly and methodically downed the balls, leaving Troy stunned at her expertise.

"Wow, you really are a shark," he mused as she passed by him with a knowing smile, potting her next ball, too.

"You bet," she twinkled, fluffing her next shot with a twist of her lips. "Damn…"

"Well, let's see what I can do," he mused of the few remaining balls on the table.

He instinctively lined them up and pocketed them each on turn, his final ball bringing a few spectators over to their table. Troy tried not to let the pressure get to him as he rocketed the last ball away.

"Best of three?" Gabi challenged him.

Troy grinned. "You're on."

/

"That's one heck of a dress, young lady…" A patron at the bar told her as Gabi went to buy refills.

"Oh, thank you!" She flushed; more relaxed now she'd had a couple of beers.

"So you're the singing girl," he added.

Gabi turned and smiled. "That I am."

"I'm Grant," he introduced.

"Gabi," she shook his hand politely.

"Who's he?" He nodded towards Troy.

"That's Troy," she shared with a smile as she watched him bashfully reject advances from one of the bar girls who was collecting glasses.

"Your guy, is he?" Grant questioned curiously.

"Maybe," Gabi twinkled, reticent to use Troy's cover in case it leaked to the press and landed them in all kinds of trouble.

"Well, he seems a good lad." Grant offered.

Gabi turned and looked again towards her partner, finding him cutely stood with his hands in his pockets as he talked now with another patron- a guy who was discussing the game and showing him shots apparently.

"How do you know?" Gabi wondered.

Grant shrugged. "Aint took his eyes off you since you got over here."

"What?" Gabi whipped her head around to check his claim and caught Troy off guard. He indeed, was watching her, only each time she had checked before, he'd had the chance to disguise it. This time he merely lifted his chin as if to check she was ok.

She smiled in return and pursed her lips at Grant.

"You see a lot, wise man." She mused.

"I see you like him," Grant smiled.

Gabi hadn't admitted that fact to anyone yet-maybe not even to herself.

"A little bit," she allowed.

"I dare ya," he said, making her frown.

"Dare me to what?" She wondered.

"Go back over there and kiss him…"

"What!" She widened her eyes at the older man, laughing at his dare.

"Well, you like him don't you?" He twinkled.

"Well…what if he doesn't like me?" She asked, her voice soft with vulnerability.

"One way to find out…" Grant teased and then turned toward the bar as Troy approached.

"Ah…is everything okay?" He checked.

Gabi looked up at him with a wan smile.

"Yeah…can you take this?" She held up his pint of beer while she waited for hers to be poured.

"I sure can…" He ferried his drink across to their perch and Gabi collected her glass, pausing to speak to Grant before she left.

"So this bet…what do I win?" She wondered out of interest.

Grant smiled at her. "Him." He said simply, jerking his head to indicate Troy.

Gabi grinned at him and strode over towards Troy, turning only once to smile at her new friend before she put her drink down and boldly grasped Troy's neck, not allowing him any time to argue or speak as she tiptoed to kiss him on the mouth.

Troy allowed himself to be accosted for the short seconds it took Gabi to exact her kiss, then raised his brows and focused on her dazedly.

"Wh…" He swallowed. _What was that?_

"Your break," she said simply and moved back to allow him room.

"Is that some kind of off-putting tactic?" He wondered, breathless again, but more from the utter shock of his surprise and the short delight from feeling her lips on his. Lest he forget, they were still near strangers. There was certainly something to be said about beer, he mused.

She smiled beguilingly at him in reply.

"I think it worked," he muttered as he moved stiffly to rack up.

/

Gabi won by eight games to Troy's seven in the end- the planned best of three increasing as each of them upped the other game by game. They both had sides of supporters from the patrons in the bar and they had both shook hands in a sportsman-like fashion at the end.

Troy had even afforded Gabi a one-armed hug as he shyly accepted his loss.

"Well, you were right, you kicked my butt…"

"And slightly tipsy too!" She crowed.

"Yeah, rub it in," he teased.

"Uh-huh," she goaded affectionately.

"So what do you say, Gabi? Fancy a spin around the dance-floor before we go back to the hotel?" Troy nodded to the small space where some patrons were dancing to the country-type music.

Gabi looked up, girl-like. "I'd like that."

He smiled in return and led her to the dance floor.

/

"So the boy can dance, too," Gabi mused as she slow-danced with Troy to the slow, twangy music.

"Slow-dancing is not exactly an art," he derided, holding her sweetly close.

"Oh, I don't know…" She argued lightly, flicking her amusement-bright eyes up to his and pursing her lips.

The way he held her and shuffled them around made her feel his statement could easily be opposed. He certainly made it feel like an art form, the way his strong arm wrapped around her back to support her, his gentle hand encompassing hers.

His blue eyes flicked over her face in that way that told her he was reading her like a man and she welcomed his appraisal. Maybe it was the beer relaxing her, maybe it was the poole, maybe it was the dare from Grant but she suddenly felt light headed and giddy with excitement in this moment.

_She was dancing!_ With a guy her own age! A guy who apparently found her attractive and that she found attractive, too. What were the chances of that? Seriously? A week ago, she would have said slim to none but now, here it was happening.

And his woody scent and strong hold were aphrodisiac to her senses as she clung to his shoulder and swallowed down her desire to kiss him once more.

Troy seemed to read her for his lips twitched wryly and he leaned forward to murmur in her ear.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He wondered.

"D-doing what?" Her voice got caught in her throat.

He pulled back to gaze at her. "Pretending like you don't really want to kiss me."

Gabi stared at him, astounded by his boldness, but then tonight had been all about being bold and brazen and shirking their roles to reveal the true people beneath.

"Maybe I don't." She quipped, covering.

He blinked, a very tiny curve turning up his lips almost in a smirk.

"Okay, okay," he nodded. "I'll pretend that's true seeing as we're all playing pretend here…"

She arched a brow. "It's hardly gentlemanly to talk about such a thing anyway."

He blew out a breath of indignant laughter, then sobered as he stared intently into her eyes.

"No, you're right. _Doing_ is much better than talking about it…"

Gabi opened her mouth in a half-gasp to argue his viewpoint, but Troy had already brought her closer and he gently took a kiss from her parted lips. Just a sweet, gentle kiss before he paused, for signal whether he should continue.

"You may be right," she conceded of his short example, running her hand up from his shoulder to his neck where she pulled his head down and encouraged a longer, more thorough meeting of their mouths.

Troy groaned and held her deliciously close as he wrapped her up in his arms; cradling her like a precious cargo while she ruined his hair with her fingers and let her lips suck his for every second he allowed.

If they hadn't been right there, in that bar among others, things could have gotten messy but they were soon brought back to earth as the clatter of a falling beer glass brought them to.

Gabi swallowed and looked around quickly, wondering if anyone saw. No-one here seemed to care who they were or what they were doing; the dance floor was filled with similarly kissing couples. But Gabi wasn't sure how she felt after _that_ kiss.

That amazing, destructive kiss.

"Wow," Troy vocalised her thoughts for her.

"You keep saying that," she accused on a soft murmur.

"You keep wowing me," he crinkled in return.

Gabi pushed at his chest with flat palms and he squinted, but stepped away.

"We should head back now." She stated, avoiding his gaze. If she looked into those bottomless blue eyes now, she'd end up dragging him back to her room and making all kinds of wicked love with him the whole night through and then where would that get them? Nowhere, that's where.

"Oh…" Troy swallowed, misreading her distance as rejection. He quickly covered it, though. "Sure…"

He went to collect their coats and helped her on with hers; waiting for her to button it.

"Hey!" Grant called to Gabi as she passed by, pausing her.

She turned and smiled sadly.

"It worked then," he winked.

"Yeah…it worked," she agreed softly, not knowing if this was such a good thing or not.

She guessed not as they headed out into the cold night; finding it raining heavily now and the street littered with paparazzi.

Troy immediately grasped her hand and led her along the pavement until they found a cab to take them the short ride back to the hotel.

Back to reality.

/

"You should go and get warmed up," Troy shivered outside Gabi's hotel room, determined to see her all the way 'home'.

She smiled through the droplets of water on her face and the wet strands of her hair.

"So should you."

"I had a great time, thank you for letting me take you out," he added.

"I had fun," she praised, then bit into her lower lip. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Saturday. He and Chad were due on a flight Sunday morning. He had sweet FA to do tomorrow if it meant spending more time with Gabi.

"Nothing…"

"No snow-sports?" She checked with a shiver.

Troy gave her a lop-sided smile and rubbed her arms. "Nope. Go, get warm…" He told her again.

"I'm trying to ask you out," she blushed a little and smiled becomingly.

He met her gaze and paused.

"Then just ask," he husked.

She swallowed. "How about lunch?"

He nodded. "Okay, sounds great."

"My treat." She added.

"Ah…" He went to argue and she lifted her brows. "We'll talk about that later," he decided of her stubborn look.

"Okay…say twelve?" She checked and he nodded.

"Until then," he waited for her to go inside her room before he turned and grinned into the empty hallway.

_What a night!_

/

"I kissed her."

Troy wandered into the open bathroom where Chad was shaving, scratching his sleep-mussed hair with his hand and yawning widely after his statement.

"What!" Chad turned, half-foamed, half-shaved. "You what?"

"I kissed her," Troy shrugged and yawned again.

"Dude, why are you not freaking out more?" Chad worried.

Troy smiled. "Well, we both had a little to drink so I'm not sure she would have otherwise…"

"She? Do you mean _she_ kissed_ you_?" Chad cottoned on.

Troy grinned. "Yeah, she started it."

"Dude, this is epic." Chad stated seriously and Troy chuckled.

"Look, we're having lunch today, do you mind if I don't go sledding?" He broached.

His friend gave him a warm smile.

"I'd kick your butt if you tried to go sledding after kissing Gabi." He assured.

Troy nodded. "I just…don't know where we go from here…" He admitted shyly.

"To her bedroom," Chad quipped and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Chad!" Troy threw a towel at him and headed back into the bedroom.

"I was kidding!" Chad followed him out momentarily. "I was kidding," he said again.

Troy squinted and looked up from where he sat on the bed. "You think anything can come of this?"

"You know what I think?" Chad wondered, then answered his own question. "I think anything is possible…"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing people :D

**CHAPTER 7**

The pictures from last night were already out. Taylor twisted her laptop to show Gabi the shots and the article on the online gossip site so she knew what they were dealing with.

"Gabi's Date Goes On…" She read the headline out loud, waiting for Taylor to read the fine print while she got ready for lunch.

"Gabriella Montez' date with a fan seems to have turned into the real deal after the pair were spotted sneaking out together _after_ the official date had ended," Taylor narrated.

"Seems Montez' male fan, Troy Bolton is having the time of his life running around town with the beautiful singer, but will he break her heart? Montez has so far been unlucky in love but we bet one thing- that Bolton feels luck is on _his_ side…"

"Great," Gabi groaned of the lewd tone of the article.

"Could be worse," Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah…it could be true," Gabi sighed.

"Hey, enjoy your lunch today, no worrying, alright?" Taylor got up and looked at her friend.

"Does this outfit look ok?" Gabi wondered of her black skinny jeans, boots and long fitted black jumper she would have liked to have been wearing the previous night.

"You look great, as always…" Taylor supplied, waiting for further comment on the press article.

Gabi turned to her assistant and friend.

"What if they're right? What if he's just into the fake me? The me he thinks I am?"

Taylor smiled softly at her friend.

"Have you been fake while you were with him?"

"No…"

"Then why would he like you for anything but yourself?" Taylor prompted.

"Because he's a fan at the end of the day…he already liked me in some way…"

"So?" Taylor lifted her brows. "Does that mean he can't get to know you and like you even more? He's old enough to know the difference between a crush and something more," she added knowingly.

Gabi nodded. "I know he is." She sighed.

"What happened last night?" It was the first time she had asked, figuring Gabi might tell her in her own time. However, the situation presented itself to ask so she took it.

Gabi ventured her eyes up to her friend. "I…well…I sort of…kissed him." She admitted brokenly.

Taylor's brows lifted and her lips curved. "Did you now? And how was it?"

Gabi rolled her eyes and blushed. "It was nice."

"Just nice?" Taylor accused.

"Okay, more than nice…" Gabi conceded.

"_How_ nice?" Taylor pushed.

"Maybe amazing," Gabi frowned then, biting into her lower lip.

"Maybe?" Taylor repeated, puzzled.

"We both had beer…I don't know…what if…"

"Gabi," Taylor cupped her face and looked into her eyes with her kind brown ones. "Don't over-think this. Just have lunch, see what happens…"

"That's part of the problem, Tay," Gabi admitted. "I _want_ things to happen…and what if they don't?"

Taylor hugged her. "Then at least you tried."

Gabi nodded and hugged her friend back. "Yeah, you're right."

_At least she had tried…_

/

"God, I'm so nervous…" Troy checked his hair again, looking to Chad who reclined on the bed, reading a car magazine. "Do I look ok?"

"For the fifth time- yes," Chad answered without even looking.

He was wearing blue jeans that hugged his slim legs and a simple grey t-shirt that stretched across his chest. He'd add his thick coat before they went into the arctic Colorado air, but inside he was teeming with nerves.

"Dude, why are you nervous?" Chad wondered. "You went out twice already…"

"First time was sort of work for her…last night we had alcohol…" Troy shared.

Chad peeled back his magazine to stare at his friend.

"Dude, you have it going on, just relax."

Troy looked over. "I have what?" He asked bemusedly.

"You have your shit together." Chad rephrased.

Troy lifted his brows. He guessed that was a compliment of sorts.

"Ok, thanks," he replied distractedly, checking his watch again.

It was five to twelve, he had to go.

"Okay, see you later," Troy grabbed his jacket and slipped his wallet into one pocket of his jeans followed by his phone into the other.

"Okay, if you need the room, just text me bro," Chad winked.

"I'm not going to-" Troy sighed, not giving Chad the satisfaction of riling him.

"Oh that's right; she has her own room…" Chad called right before he heard the door slam shut and he chuckled to himself as it did so.

/

"Not as many photographers today…" Troy looked down each side of the street and counted up the ten or so guys crowding the exit to the hotel.

Gabi pursed her lips and got into the waiting car; a taxi they had ordered to try and escape the press.

"They put some pictures online from last night," she commented as they settled back, having requested the driver take them to a restaurant she had chosen out of town. But she had asked him to circle the city twice to lose their followers.

"Really?" He looked across at her, then softened into a smile as he looked upon her vulnerable form. "You look pretty today."

She startled a look up. When they had greeted each other in the foyer, things had felt awkward somehow. Like had they really kissed at all last night or was it her mind playing tricks? No-one would have known from their shy, reserved 'hi's and quick exit to the taxi.

Now, though, she felt the warmth spread into her veins just like before. Just like every time they were alone, in fact.

"Thank you."

"So…much of a hangover?" He enquired lightly, gauging how drunk she had actually been last night- and if it was dutch courage that made her kiss him.

She turned down her lips. "None. You?"

"Three beers," he shrugged. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "Good."

"Yeah…" He agreed, and then cleared his throat. "Look do you think-"

"Ma'am?" The taxi driver interrupted his intended words and Troy swallowed tightly as he waited for Gabi to respond.

"Yes?" She looked into the rear view mirror.

"One of those SUV's is still behind us…I went round twice like you said…do you want me to go round again or just take you out of town now?"

Gabi looked to Troy. "What do you think?"

"Me?" He looked surprised she had asked.

"Yeah…it's your picture being printed…" She added to explain her concern.

He frowned, wondering why that worried her so much.

"Let them print it." He stated.

"Troy…"

He smiled to show his ease. "I mean it. Maybe I'll be infamous, after all…"

She relaxed into her own smile at his joke.

"Drive on, please," she told the taxi driver. "We'll just have to face them when we get there…" She added on an inaudible sigh.

"Hey…do you want to cancel this?" Troy wondered quickly. "It's not meant to be stressful…"

She looked over, all brown eyes. "The only thing that is stressful is that every moment of my life- however sacred or private- has a chance of being tainted by the presence of photographers," she explained. "I would never stop doing anything because of them."

Troy paused, sucking in a breath, about to speak, and then letting it out again.

"This is sacred to you?" He checked, not sure if he'd read that statement right.

She twisted her lips, not sure she should have shared that information.

"Of course," she answered honestly.

"Me too," he ventured with a small, one-sided smile. He reached across for her hand and grasped it.

"I'm so hungry now," she broke the tension in her usual unabashed way.

He let her. "Yeah, me too."

"Bring on lunch," she mused as they waited for their destination to be reached.

/

"So far, so good," Troy led Gabi into her chosen eaterie and looked over his shoulder at her with a reassuring smile. The SUV that had been following them hadn't caught them up yet and she smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"My stomach is eating itself…" She commented, waiting for them to be seated before she snatched a breadstick from the centre of the table to gnaw on.

"Did you have breakfast?" Troy wondered.

"Didn't have time," Gabi admitted. "The gig last night went really well and Taylor wanted me to meet some music-people. I guess my late night caught up with me a little…"

He smiled. "Well, you will go out on a school night…"

She widened her eyes in mock-indignation. "At your invitation!"

He looked up under his lashes. "Are you blaming me because I asked you out?" He wondered. "You're the one who said yes…"

"My mistake," she grumbled jokingly, flicking him a warm look to prove her teasing.

"And yet you repeated it by coming here today…" He commented lightly with a hidden grin.

"Lest you forget, I asked you," she corrected. "Day time dating. So much more sensible."

"But less fun," he added cheekily. "No beer, no poole, no dancing…"

"Are you saying my date is boring?" She squinted, lowering her menu. "Because it's not too late to leave…"

"Did I use the word boring?" He batted back with an easy smile. "I believe I said less fun. But fun all the same," he quickly back pedalled.

She pursed her lips at him.

"Maybe when I'm home we can do something more exciting."

Troy looked at her while she was reading the menu, finding her comment more casual than he took it. To him, those words meant so much and he clung to them. He'd already offered to make her breakfast- delivered or at home- and now she was hinting she might like to repeat their evening out back in California.

"Well I know some places, if you still fancy it when you get home," he offered just as lightly back, studying his own food list carefully.

"Okay, what are you having?" She put down her menu, clearly decided.

"Ah, think I'm gonna go for the tortilla and some rice and beans on the side…"

She stared at him.

"I see." She commented, then smiled sweetly at the waiter as he arrived and ordered her own nachos and chilli con carne along with a drink.

Troy watched her with a tilt of his head.

"So what's it really like? Living in hotels all the time?"

This was not a question he had asked her back at the hotel when they had shared a bed. He'd kept his questions light, professional even. Now he wanted to get to the bottom of the enigma before him and find out why she had lied to him so much when they met.

Now, just about, she didn't mind saying if she didn't feel wonderful all the time- something he felt she didn't always do at first. Maybe because she didn't want to disappoint him, maybe because she felt she was being rude- whatever. He was a guy who was interested in the person beneath those carefully polished layers and with only a few short hours left to do it, he was determined to find something...maybe more than he expected from this whole thing.

"It can get lonely," she admitted right off, non-plussed. "I've learnt to cope with it better now."

"Than when you started?" He checked and she nodded.

"I make sure my tours are short…I try and see my family when I can."

"Your mom must miss you…"

"Well, she has her own life but I'll always be her baby girl," she rolled her eyes. "She always waits for me to come up the path with a man in tow."

"Really? She's trying to marry you off?" He wondered bemusedly.

"Not marry me off exactly," she amended. "She wants to see me happy, though. She wants to see-"

Gabi swallowed.

"See you loved?" He offered for her, in a gentle husk.

She met his eyes, feeling a deep pull between them, not like the zap of instant attraction some talked of, no this was much more. This was a feeling that went deep into her belly and took root. She widened her eyes at it and swallowed again. Good god…_was this_..? _Could she_..?

She smirked at her thoughts. _Of course not_. _How silly_.

"Yes...you're right," she finally replied, looking to the table. "She wants to see me in love."

Troy pursed his lips at her reservation.

"Well if it's any consolation, my mother is always trying to pair me off…" He changed topic jovially to divert her unease.

She looked up with fond eyes. "Do tell…"

"Every time I go home, there's a girl there, in the sitting room, just coincidentally stopped by for coffee unplanned," he shared with a smile.

"How many girls have you met this way?" Her curiosity peaked.

"I'd say five…" He counted them on his fingers, silently mouthing their names. "Oh six, I forgot Harlow…"

Gabi lifted her brows. "Wow, she's dedicated…"

"Yup."

"And you didn't like any of them?" She puzzled. Surely one of his mother's choices would tick a few boxes?

He shrugged. "Didn't seem to work out that way."

Gabi chewed her lower lip, hesitating on her next question.

"Any reason why not?"

Troy smiled knowingly at her while their food was delivered, watching her tuck into her nachos instantly with hunger, and then she looked up, prompting him to answer.

"I guess none of them were the right girl." He considered, making it sound like she was.

She swallowed and choked on a tortilla chip, recovering quickly.

"I see."

"I'm glad you do," he answered cutely, making her smile.

"So…what do you like in a girl?" She asked next in a high voice, shoving down a mouthful of chillies and guacamole to chew on heavily while he answered.

He lifted one shoulder shyly. "It's hard to describe…"

"Try," she encouraged, wondering if she ticked any of his boxes where the others had left blanks.

"Are you wondering if you make my list Miss. Montez?" He curved a smile at her, but before she could deny such a thing, he spoke again. "Because you definitely do, whether you tick my boxes or not."

_Wh-_…_Ho-_…?

Gabi swallowed her rather large mouthful with an ungraceful gulp, not sure what to say. Those blue eyes were teasing her; his lips asking to be kissed again. And if she hadn't known what a sweet and gentle guy he was; she might even think he was making a move on her- a big, obvious move. But he was too sweet for that right?

Right?

The intense gaze he was giving her told her she may have been wrong about that assumption but somehow, she didn't even find that a bad thing. Somehow, her body thrummed with the excitement of knowing she made his list, all on her own merit.

She could tell him he made her list ten times over but she didn't even have one and she didn't much care, she just gazed at his lips and wished they were back dancing with beer to relax them.

"Is everything okay with your food?"

The waiter looked between the two diners as they stared at him and Troy replied all was well, while Gabi just blinked, then smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…" She added as he walked away, leaving her blushing.

"So, how's the chilli?" Troy asked, as though nothing had just occurred of the monumental proportions that Gabi had just measured.

She offered him her plate. "Try it…"

"Okay I will," he scooped up a little and tasted. "Hm, pretty good," he raised a brow.

"Are you going to try and claim you make better?" She wondered lightly.

"Not try." He conceded. "I _do _make better."

"Well, isn't the confident Bolton showing his face today?" She mused under her breath amusedly.

"I have eighteen hours until I leave…eight of which will most likely be spent sleeping-or packing…or finding Chad…" He mused. "Forgive me for wanting to make it clear that I'd like to see you again…"

"You do?" She looked up, genuinely surprised.

He held her gaze, not smiling, not moving, just staring.

"You do," she repeated, seeing his answer there. Gosh, this lunch had turned into all kinds of confusing and there was him saying how little fun it was going to be! Although this wasn't strictly fun, it was something between horror and full-blown squeeable joy.

Troy swallowed, his vulnerability showing for a moment. "Do you?" He asked.

She put her fork down, her brown eyes deep and steady.

"Yes." She said simply, afraid to say more.

God this could be professional suicide…he could sell a story, he could be planted to make her fall…but then he could be every bit as genuine and amazing as he seemed and maybe, just maybe, she'd have her happiness after all.

Troy seemed to be letting out a relieved breath as she focused back on her food.

"We'll work something out," he told her. "If you want to."

"I'm going to New Mexico, Arizona, Utah then Nevada, then back to my new place in California," she shared. "Like I said, I'll be home in June."

"Summer time…perfect for the beach," he twinkled, not phased by the time they would spend apart.

"I'm spending time with mom while I'm in New Mexico," she added. "Or I might have been back sooner…"

"Gabi…it doesn't bother me…that you're touring…" He stated, just to be sure she knew that.

"You say that now, I mean we hardly know each other! It's not easy, why do you think I'm single right now?" She beseeched.

Troy reached across the table and touched her hand. "Because you hadn't met me," he told her honestly.

"Are you an egotist?" She arched. "Because if you are-"

"I'm not," he cut her off. "I'm just-" He paused, drawing air. "Look, I'm interested in what we have here…in what I feel buzzing back and forth every time I look at you…aren't you?"

She swallowed.

"A little…"

Gabi ventured her eyes up and he gently squeezed her hand.

"Then give me a chance…" He begged softly. "_Just give Troy a chance_…" He added in a soft singing voice.

_Click-Whirr!_

"Is it love?" A photographer asked as he invaded the private moment Troy and Gabi had just been sharing.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!" One of the waiters chased the photographer down the aisle and out of the restaurant, leaving Gabi stunned at his audacity.

"Are you okay?" The waiter checked with them both.

Troy shifted to sit beside Gabi, but assured their server they were both okay. He put an arm around her and waited for her to look at him.

"They've not done that before, I'm so sorry…" She told him, shocked.

"Why are you sorry? He's the ass that came in here to get a picture…" He tightened his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"You really don't need all this, Troy," she said.

Troy squinted. "You've decided that for me have you?" He semi-joked, realising she wasn't joking at all as two big, sad brown eyes beseeched his.

"My life…it's chosen…you being here with me…as much as you may think you want this…" She closed her eyes. "I'm just not sure I want to go down that road and end up in the middle of nowhere, lost and alone."

Troy ran his free hand down her hair soothingly.

"Isn't that where you are now?" He murmured. "Aren't you looking for the road back?"

If she was going to use imagery then he was going to throw it right back at her, he mused.

When her pulse settled, she looked at the table.

"I should pay the bill so we can leave…"

Troy lifted his brows as she rose and he had no choice but to move from his seat; allowing her out to both pay and use the rest room. He saw a closed-off expression on her face when she returned and he resolved not to push her right now…but he had time before he left. And he planned to make use of it…


	8. Chapter 8

_Apologies for the slow updates people! I recent acquired some new pets (2 chinchillas) who are very cute & crazy but also took me some time to get settled!_

_Hope you are all well :)_

**CHAPTER 8**

"Okay, what's the latest?" Chad whipped open the door as Troy slipped the key card in the holder and his pre-emptive introduction startled him.

"Jesus Chad!" He jumped. "What were you doing? Spying out the peep hole?"

"If I said yes, would that make me weird?" Chad followed him back inside and they fell on Troy's bed together.

"Yes," Troy answered his question first.

"So, how was lunch?" He prompted.

Troy sighed and linked his hands on his tummy.

"Okay, it was going well- really well-" he added, to Chad's inserted 'How well?' which he stared down.

"We were sort of making plans to meet up when her tour finishes and-"

"Dude!" Chad gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Well it would be if a photographer didn't break the law by papping us while we were sitting there having a moment!" Troy argued, letting out his frustration.

"What?" Chad whined. "No!"

"Yes!" Troy hissed. "Ass hole…she just sort of switched into another mode."

"What mode?" Chad asked worriedly.

"A sort of 'I can't see you again you can't handle my life' kind of mode," Troy described.

"You can't handle _her_ life?" Chad repeated. "Has she heard about yours…?"

"No," Troy sighed the answer to Chad's technically rhetorical question. "She hasn't."

"What have you told her?" Chad wondered.

"That my mom sets me up with women every time I go home," he relayed.

Chad smirked with a snigger. "Oh yeah, that's true…"

"Nothing else seemed relevant." Troy admitted.

Chad fidgeted. "It seems relevant now."

"What just because I had some difficulties once, suddenly she might believe I can put up with some paparazzi?" He derided. "Come on, Chad. She should see that about me without me having to tell her."

"How?" Chad argued, sitting up. "How is she meant to just take your word for it? She doesn't know you had a wrong start in life and grew up tough. The guy you are now, she only knows that guy. Not the guy you've had to be before.."

"Well I hid him away for a reason," Troy sighed.

"I know…but this girl, she means something to you right?" Chad pointed out.

"She means a lot to me," Troy admitted.

"Then do something."

"She's right. We've known each other three days, what can we possibly know about each other?" Troy challenged.

"That you're soul mates," Chad stated, no joking.

"I thought soul mates had stuff in common," Troy half-heartedly rejected this claim.

"You do. You both sing. Soul mates." Chad deemed.

Troy chuckled at his flimsy notion, but something in him understood it, too. That feeling he got in his tummy when their eyes connected, was that a soul connection, too? Was the warmth that heated him when she smiled part of that other-worldly, inexplicable bond?

He might never find out unless he kissed her again- totally sober- and gave her one last chance to change her mind.

"I have to see her before I leave." Troy decided.

"You can. After the gig. I'll call Taylor, we can help…" His friend instantly assured.

Troy flicked him a fond look.

"I'm glad you came along for the ride, man." He shared.

Chad grinned. "Me, too, bro. Me too…"

/

Troy had never got to share a sunset with Gabi; but all the other things on her list of things she liked to do had been done…drive out of town, have a beer, play poole…and wait…watch the stars come out.

He sort of considered that the same as watching a sun set but then, by the time her gig was over, it would be far too late to orchestrate anything so romantic. But they could watch stars…under the warm protective glass of the conservatory at the space museum, something he smiled at in pride for arranging already.

He just hoped it worked.

He waited in the back of the Audi that was going to ferry them the short distance, another car ahead acting as a decoy to ensure a private night for them both and he wasn't entirely convinced Gabi had been told the plan, yet.

Chad and Taylor were keeping very light on the details of how much she knew, they just assured him several times she would be there, after the show, to meet him in the car.

He felt it was a little unfair to ambush her without her knowing, but he'd give her the choice to leave once she was here. Just as long as she got here, he was halfway to his goal.

His goal being to see the stars. Whatever came after that was not entirely in his control…

"Oh…" A soft, surprised voice followed the opening of the car door.

"They didn't tell you?" He arched a brow.

She slipped inside.

"They said it was a surprise," she self-consciously fiddled with her all-in-one body suit- an item designed for comfort he noted with a soft, adored smile.

"Well, it is…but is it a good one?" He wondered.

"That depends on what this is," she admitted.

Troy pursed his lips.

"Well, you have a choice," he posed. "You can either come down the street with me and see stars through the glass of the warm indoor conservatory of the space museum…or you can go straight back to the hotel…"

"Not much of a choice," she grumbled, though secretly she was touched by his offer. He could have flown out tomorrow morning and left things where she had- ended, a nice trip over. But he was trying his best to show her he wanted more- he wanted the more they had already talked about and that she had been looking forward to, had it not been for her life getting in the way.

"So, what's it to be?" He wondered, unphased.

"Stars, please," she answered, venturing him a look. "But is there any chance I can get changed first because I look awful…"

Troy flicked his kind eyes down her and they sparkled. "I disagree. Your request to change is denied."

He motioned the driver to pull off, leaving Gabi both shocked and just a little bit turned-on, too. How dare he eye her in her ugliest clothes and state she had no need to change? That was a low-down, rotten, dirty-

"How was the gig?" His voice interrupted her sulking.

She relaxed back into the seat, at least knowing she could share her thoughts with this new friend of hers.

"It was good…they liked 'When the Stars go blue'," she smiled of the song she had previously dedicated to Troy.

"That's a beautiful song," he nodded.

"I'm just always surprised how many people come to hear me sing…how many stay to shake my hand…" She shook her head.

"Popular girl," he teased.

"I'm sure you're popular too," she teased back.

"Oh yeah, people come for miles for my coffee-pouring…" He joked.

She took it and giggled.

"Do we have food tonight? I'm so hungry…"

"Are you always hungry?" He wondered, then, "…I have something for us. It's taken care of."

"Wow, aren't you organised," she mused.

"Well, I wanted tonight to be remembered." He considered. "I came here a fan and left a friend- I hope-" he added. "It would be a shame to slip into the night without a proper goodbye."

_Goodbye_? This was goodbye? _God, why did that hurt so much_, she wondered?

He'd resigned himself to the fact this was the last time he'd see her and she was being so cruel about it all whereas he had been nothing but sweet…well apart from last night but who could blame him for wanting more? She wanted it too; she just couldn't accept it like he did.

Sometimes she just wished she was a diner-server in faceless California, free to date whenever and whoever she wanted. But no, her fate was complicated. Was he really able to twine himself into that mesh of madness?

She looked to him and for the first time; she hoped so. She hadn't scared him off. Neither had the press. Or her schedule. Or her guardedness. Maybe it was time to let a little of that guard back down and see what this final night could bring for them…closure, if nothing else.

"I hope it's not goodbye," she murmured, but her words were barely audible and she wasn't sure that Troy caught them because he was busy telling the driver where to pull up.

He helped Gabi out of the car and quickly let them inside the now-empty building of the museum, leading her through the passageways and up towards the roof.

A sort of glass bubble was built there; two loungers below giving perfect view to the night sky. The room was dark but dotted with nightlights so they wouldn't fall over and as Gabi wandered toward the centre of the room where the loungers lay, she saw a small table decorated with a hamper and a bottle of wine.

"It's cheese and ham rolls, a Denver speciality apparently," he explained of the picnic. "Some other treats in there…"

He came round too and lounged on one of the recliners.

"You want some wine?" He asked.

Gabi sat on the edge of her seat and stared up, up at the sky.

"I'm not going to drink tonight," she decided.

"Okay, I have some water, too," he went to fetch it, bringing two glasses back.

"Thank you…" She adjusted her chair so she could sit straight.

"Want me to dish out the picnic?" He checked and she looked over and nodded with a blush.

He smiled and nodded, handing her and sandwich and a bag of chips, laying two brownies on the side carefully for later.

He ate his own sandwich in less than a minute.

"You're so going to pass wind," she accused softly, eating more slowly.

Troy grinned. "Yep," he agreed, then covered his burp the best he could. "Sorry."

She giggled softly and relaxed back. "It's okay; at least if I do it now, it won't be as rude…"

"That's what I thought too…" He twinkled.

"What's that star there?" She pointed at a small twinkly one on its own somewhat.

"No idea," he admitted. "You said you like looking at them so I thought…well…"

He frowned. Okay, in hindsight, maybe he should have done his homework and at least learned about the constellations a little, but he didn't have much time to throw this thing together as it was…

He looked up, surprised to find Gabi moving furniture. She shoved the table between them backwards and hauled her recliner next to his, flipping it down a notch. He pulled his up one to match.

She looked at him, with a little smile.

"Thank you for doing this, you didn't have to…"

He smiled back. "Well, I sort of had an ulterior motive…"

"Really?" She leaned toward him, but not fully onto her side he noted. "What's that?"

"Well…I have a secret to share and before I left, I thought you might want to hear it…"

"A secret?" She frowned. "What kind of secret?"

"About me…about my younger years…" He broached.

"Oh," she lifted her brows, surprised he felt willing to share despite their previous parting. "Okay…"

"Well, that is, if you'd like to hear it…"

"Of course," she encouraged.

"For some reason, telling stories while looking at the stars makes them more exciting…"

She settled onto her side and reached for his hand. He looked down and momentarily hesitated before he took it, then looked to her for affirmation.

"Tell me, Troy," she asked.

"Okay," he shifted a little too so they were facing, not looking at stars anymore, but just at each other.

"Once upon a time," she began for him.

He curled his lips. "Once upon a time….there was a girl…a young girl who hadn't had the best start in life and grew up on the kind of block most people would drive past and not even know existed," he began. "And she got pregnant, real young, too."

"How young?" Gabi inserted.

"Fifteen," he shared and she nodded. "Well…all the girls there were having sex underage, drinking, shooting up…they all slept with boys they barely knew and…well…there were unwanted pregnancies as a result," he narrated.

"She didn't want her child?" Gabi pouted.

"She couldn't look after him…" Troy amended. "It was a boy, she knew from the start, she had bought him some blue baby gro's and a little fire engine toy and that's all she could manage because well…let's just say the coke habit was more important than the baby's provisions…"

Gabi frowned, still unsure why he was telling her this story, but she went along with it. "The baby wasn't hurt by the cocaine?"

"Well, he was," Troy sighed. "He was born with coke addiction- not something the doctors often see, but it happens all the same…"

Gabi gasped. "Oh my god, did he live?"

"He did…he was weaned off the coke successfully and brought back to good health- despite the odd childhood illness- and well…he was fostered." He continued. "Cathy and James Bolton fostered a coke-addicted baby from the Bronx on September 5th 1985."

"Cathy and James Bolton?" She repeated. "But that's your…oh my god…Troy…"

Gabi sat up, shocked.

"That little boy was me," he squinted.

"You survived that? All that?" She awed.

"The story isn't over…" He patiently explained.

Gabi frowned. "Oh no, what else happened?"

"Are you sitting comfortably?" He checked, waiting for her to settle back against her recliner which she did so only to hear the rest, because what she wanted to do was scoot onto his seat and hug the life out of him but she didn't think that was appropriate in the circumstances.

"I'm ready," she prompted.

"Well…that little coke-addicted baby's mother realised what a grand error of judgement she had made in letting her child be taken from her- despite his start in life and her own less-then-ideal circumstances, so one day she decided to take back what was rightfully hers…Carla Cole kidnapped her five-year-old son from his own bed on 22nd December 1990."

Gabi swallowed.

"How long did she have you for?"

Troy blinked. "Two years."

"What!" She gaped.

"It wasn't a part of town people liked to visit," he reminded her.

"What did she do?" Gabi feared.

He smiled wryly. "I'm not sure you want to know the rest."

"You trusted me with this much…" She argued softly, wanting to know it all.

He sighed, grasping her hand tighter, twining their fingers.

"It wasn't Carla's fault…her tripped-up boyfriend injected me a couple of times while she was smacked out of her head…at that age, I barely understood what was happening but, well…as I got older, things changed."

"What happened, Troy?"

"Cathy and James finally found me. Seven years old, practically an addict again and so undernourished they didn't know if I would live or die…and that's not even including the anger and emotion I carried with me…"

"But you're not…now…you seem so…" She stuttered, barely daring to believe.

He smiled to assure her he was the guy she believed him to be; and not the angry young man he'd been made into.

"I'm nothing like that now." He promised.

"Because they saved you?" She asked of his parents.

He nodded. "They never gave up on me."

"Wow, Troy, this is…I can't believe it…" she sighed out.

"Well, it's a lot to take in," he admitted. "But well…I wanted you to know I've had difficulty in my life. It seemed like for a while there you might not know that…that you might think I hadn't had anything to challenge me…"

"Oh, Troy," she sighed and crawled over to his chair to haphazardly hug him. "I'm so sorry that I thought that…"

He cupped her face and brushed thumbs over her cheeks. "This is a much better seating arrangement than my idea," he lop-sidedly smiled.

She giggled; tilting her head, allowing the kiss to happen that was so natural, so right in that moment.

Their lips came together for long moments of tender passion, giving way as Troy's hand slid down her back.

Gabi pulled away with a smile. "Time for brownies," she decided as she went back to her own seat.

He smiled wryly at her but let her go without complaint. To him, the fact she was kissing him at all was a good thing, let alone so soon in the night.

"So the paps really don't bother you?" She looked over, taking a bite of her dessert which Troy followed with interest. The lips that had just been against his were hard to ignore.

"Paparazzi are like child's play," he ruefully lifted his brows.

"Why didn't you say something, the other day?" She wondered.

He sighed out. "It seemed like you had your mind made up about this. I guess I also had some insane idea that three days of knowing you might not be enough to justify the way I felt…"

Gabi swallowed her brownie on a dry throat.

"And how did you feel?" Her voice quivered.

He looked over and smiled. "That I wanted something to happen with us."

"And do you…" She swallowed again. "Do you not feel that way anymore?"

His thick brows lowered, puzzled.

"Of course I do, that's why we're here…that's what tonight is about..."

"You just said it was the way you felt…past tense…" Gabi muttered, flinging her brownie aside as Troy crawled over and cupped her face to kiss her again, more deeply, and more desperately than before. His tongue dipped into her mouth, his body pressed against hers and his hand made it down her back to press her gently closer to him; a kiss that stunned them both as they surfaced.

"I still feel that way," he assured on a whisper as he caught his breath.

Gabi nodded, agreeing. She also felt that way. That she wanted something to happen…she closed her eyes to the graphic images of some of those happenings as Troy scooted back to his domain.

"Ah…sorry…" He picked up her crushed brownie and showed her the destruction.

"It's okay," she assured.

"Have mine," he passed over his half-eaten one, still in one piece.

"Share?" She lifted her brow and broke it into two.

He smiled and nodded, eating the remainder of the treat.

After that, they lay awhile, relations warmed and mended somewhat and when Troy gathered their things to leave and took them back to the hotel, Gabi suddenly remembered the pressing reality of their lives.

"You leave in six hours," she checked her watch.

He nodded, sadly.

"Will you…" She licked her lips. "Just come in for a while…until you have to pack?"

His tiny, barely-there smile answered for her, before he did.

"I think I can manage that."

/

"Okay, all clear," Chad looked around the room once last time to check.

"It's sad to see you both go…" Taylor's voice soothed him.

He grinned. "Thanks for helping me pack up Troy's stuff."

"It's no problem; I guessed he'd crash after the museum thing…"

"Crash better not be what he did," Chad teased and Taylor smiled at him.

"Well, maybe we should find out, you both have to leave for the airport within the next thirty minutes…"

Chad nodded, came over and kissed Taylor's hand. "I'll see you again, right?"

She smiled. "I hope so."

"My man with Gabi, me with you…how weird is that?" He mused.

She shrugged. "I call it lucky."

"Lucky, yeah," Chad agreed, heading out to knock on Gabi's door heavily.

"Chad!" Taylor reprimanded as the occupants startled in bed.

"Who is it?" Gabi called.

"It is I, Chad!" he called through the door.

"Oh shit! Your flight Troy!" Gabi gasped, shaking him. "You'll miss your flight! Get up!"

"What? What time is it?" Troy rolled in the bed while Gabi let their visitors in.

"Good morning, beautiful," Chad greeted.

"Hey, girl," Taylor hugged her warmly then they both looked to the bed.

"What?" Troy grumbled.

"Nothing," Chad smirked of his friend's ruffled- but dressed- state.

"We have to go _now_?" Troy beseeched.

"Yep, now," Chad nodded.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" He looked to Taylor and she blushed.

"I slept through my alarm, too. Sorry…"

Gabi gave her friend a smirk.

"Okay, everyone out," Gabi commanded. "Troy will meet you in the lobby in two minutes, precisely. After we say goodbye…"

She shepherded the extra bodies from the room and leaned on the door with sigh.

"American airways, meet bed-messed Troy," Troy murmured to himself as he stood, then straightened himself.

Small fingers sank into his hair and his brows rose.

"I'm just tidying it," Gabi stepped back, unsurely.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, wishing this trip was longer and that this something they had could be explored.

"Until next time," Troy kissed her very gently on the lips once and then let her go. "Now I have to run!"

She sucked in a breath from his intense parting kiss and went after him.

"Wait, I'll wave you off!" She said.

"The paps are down there," he turned at the door.

"I don't care," she smiled and he took her hand and took her to the lift.

"So should I call you?" He asked as they descended.

"That's a good idea," she replied teasingly.

"Uh, can you put your number in my phone?" He pulled it out and passed it to her.

"Oh...yeah…" She quickly saved her details for him.

"Okay, I'm here!" Troy announced to Chad and Taylor and he and Gabi scattered out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Okay, goodbye," Chad hugged Taylor, and then Troy did as Chad started taking luggage to their taxi; with help from the driver.

"Text me when you land?" Gabi asked and Troy nodded, leaning down to kiss her on the lips one more time.

"I'll be making you breakfast before you know it," he winked as he made a dash for the car; waving goodbye from the window.

Gabi waved back until the taxi was out of sight. She turned to her friend.

"Well, I take it last night went well…" Taylor mused.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ahhh you guys, you make me blush & feel all warm inside :D So many people comment that I mean to reply to and never do so I'm sorry for that but the thought counts right?!_

**CHAPTER 9**

"Top up?" Troy asked his customers, one by one, pouring refills into their coffee cups as he dotted around the diner.

"Can I get cream?"

Troy smirked. "Hi Chad."

"Hi Troy," his best friend replied annoyingly.

"What can I get you?" He wondered, letting his friend follow him back to the counter.

"An update," Chad answered. "Tell me all…"

"We got back a week ago, what did you think might have happened?" Troy wondered.

"Did you talk last night?" Chad enquired.

Troy squinted. "How much does Taylor tell you exactly?"

Chad grinned. "Just if you called. She refused to tell me if Gabi was happy or sad after…"

Troy shook his head at his friend.

"Why would she be sad?" He posed expectantly.

"Misses you?" Chad batted back with a hopeful smile.

Troy sighed. "Well, she did mention it wasn't the same now we left but she's with her mom so…"

"I was so right about telling her about your history, though," Chad boasted.

"Yeah, actually you were," Troy allowed. "Thanks buddy."

"What's all this yapping?" Denis, the diner owner asked as he stuck his head out of the food hatch. "Table nine…" He added and Chad waved.

"Just giving Troy some advice on his love-life!" Chad called, making Troy roll his eyes as he carried the food to its destination. When he got there, he delivered it with a perfect smile and manners.

"Chad, just get your lunch order and go, would you," Troy asked.

Chad looked offended but Denis came out to find out more, halting their discussion.

"What love-life?" His boss wondered.

"Nothing…none," Troy assured.

"You found a girl while you were away?" Denis asked.

"No-"

"Yes-"

Troy and Chad answered simultaneously. Troy glared at his friend's honesty.

"Then why are you here, pouring coffee?" Denis asked. "Take a few more days; I can get Sheila to cover…"

"Thanks," Troy derided. "Nice to see I was missed…"

Denis slapped his back. "Of course I missed you."

He watched the old man turn back into his kitchen, leaving Troy to look at Chad.

"So, _was_ she sad?" He asked Chad of Gabi after their call.

Chad smiled. "Not that I know of…"

Troy nodded. "Six more weeks…"

"Dude, maybe Denis is right. Maybe you can go meet her in New Mexico while she's there…"

Troy twisted his lips. "Or Utah…they have great speedway there…"

Chad chuckled. "Dude, think about it. I'm sure Gabi would like to be seeing you sooner…"

He smiled back and touched his knuckles to Chad's. "I will…dude, I will…"

Chad left the diner and the bells jangled to signal his exit where Troy turned to wipe down some of the empty tables before the next wave of customers. He frowned as he heard a familiar song come onto the radio, one he knew very well by now…

_Dancin' when the stars go blue  
Dancin' when the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' with the marionette  
Are you happy now?

He smiled, straightening, humming along, even singing the chorus as he moved to turn up the small radio set by the till.__

"#Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue..#"

He turned as another voice chimed in, starting the next verse and his eyes popped wide as Gabi's smiling face appeared behind him; albeit singing his now-favourite song.__

"#Laughin' with your pretty mouth  
Laughin' with your broken eyes  
Laughin' with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue#"

He grinned and let out a surprised breath, instantly rushing to hug her.

"Hey! You're here!" He gasped, shocked.

She shrugged. "Mom wanted to see my new city place and make sure it was up to her standards…"

"Your mom came too?" He queried, overwhelmed.

She nodded. "She's expecting breakfast tomorrow…served by some handsome guy I told her I met…"

"Some handsome guy?" He echoed, so delighted to see her, his heart wouldn't quit racing. "Who's he then?"

She broke into a happy grin. "You," she tiptoed and planted a kiss on him, right there in the diner.

A few wolf-whistles sounded around them until they broke apart shyly.

"Well, Chad wasn't pulling my chain then," Denis commented as he took a look at the scene.

Troy smiled at his boss. "Denis, meet Gabriella Montez," he introduced properly. "Gabi, my boss, Denis…"

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Gabi smiled politely.

"Say, aren't you…?" Denis frowned and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah she is," Troy patted the older man's shoulder.

"Guess you'll be taking that holiday then," Denis posed.

Troy frowned. "Now? I can't just leave…"

"Not until I try your coffee," Gabi agreed, taking a stool while Troy got back to his work quickly. "And you know what; I'm starving so I may as well try a burger while I'm here too…"

Troy grinned at her, amused by her hunger.

"Girl's got appetite," Denis elbowed him on his way back to the kitchen and Troy lifted a brow at his comment.

"Can I recommend the Bolton Burger Special?" He offered, expertly serving customers while keeping her engaged.

"You can…" She found his suggestion on the menu and read aloud.

"The Bolton Burger Special- two beef patties layered with double cheese, dill peppers to top, paprika mayo and a side of onion rings…all burgers come served with salted fries and coleslaw on the side…" Gabi looked up.

"You like?" He grinned.

She nodded. "One of those please and a coffee…"

"Coming right up, beautiful," he shouted her order to Denis then came and poured her drink. "Want sugar or cream?"

"Both, please," she smiled at him, settling into her seat.

No-one so far had recognised her- at least not to signal they had. No photographers waited outside and she was surprisingly excited at seeing Troy in his element- serving customers.

He brought her cream and sugar over and gave her a wink, quickly dashing away to serve another incoming order.

"You shouldn't be sitting alone…" An older guy drew up a stool beside her. "I'm Malcolm…"

"I'm watching you!" Troy called across the room, making the older man smile.

"You best be- learn some tips, too!" Malcolm called back fondly.

"Nice to meet you," Gabi offered her hand shyly. "I'm Gabi…"

"Well, see Troy here, he's like a son to me nearly, he's been serving me a while now so I felt it only right to come over here and keep his lady company while he finishes his shift…" Malcolm explained.

Gabi nodded. "I appreciate it, thank you. So tell me, what is he _really _like?" She conspired.

"Don't answer that, Mal," Troy said as he came by to make a milkshake.

"What, worried I might send her packing?" Malcolm chuckled. "You wouldn't run out on my boy now would you, Miss?" he asked Gabi.

"Never," she assured falsely with a knowing smirk.

"Don't listen to her, Mal…" Troy warned, taking the milkshake to its owner before he came back with a sigh.

"Couldn't you have chosen a quieter time to surprise me than the lunch shift?" Troy asked Gabi softly.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see you in your element."

"That would be anywhere but here…and anywhere else with you," he supplied and she tilted her head at his romantic words.

"I'm fine; I have Malcolm to keep me company while you work." She assured sweetly and he slid a look to his older friend with a purse of his lips.

"Okay, just don't listen to anything he says," he told Gabi amusedly.

"So what doesn't he want me to know?" She lifted her brow to the older man.

/

"Finally…" Troy led Gabi into the street outside the diner and breathed in fresh air.

"That burger was the best," she assured. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too," he smiled at her. "Surprised…but real happy."

She smiled too. "So where to now?"

It was late afternoon, the sun hadn't dropped yet. An idea formed in his mind.

"Well, I'd like to shower this grease off me and change into some sexy clothes and then maybe we can take a walk on the beach?" He suggested.

She lifted her brows. "To see the sunset?"

He rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin my surprise."

She shrugged. "Ever since you asked me what I like doing you seem to be fulfilling them one by one…"

"Oh, you noticed, then," he smiled at her as they walked toward his apartment.

"Of course," she agreed lightly.

"Gabriella!" A young fan dashed over for an autograph and picture, slowing them in their journey. Troy waited patiently on the sidelines away from the attention until she was done.

"If you're lucky, I might even make you my chilli tonight," he murmured into her ear and she gave him a delighted smile.

"Who said I was free tonight?" She said, instead.

Troy looked down. "Aren't you?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes, but that's not the point…"

"So your mom is staying at your place right now?" Troy wondered.

Gabi nodded. "She has some friends in town, too. I told her we'd catch up tonight."

"Oh really?" His voice came out deep and husked.

She quickly tugged him to move on. "Can we go before someone else recognises me?"

He obliged her with a small smile.

/

"You'll have to ignore the mess!" Troy called over his shoulder as he went about tidying his bachelor pad as he went through it, collecting dirty plates, glasses and laundry and dumping them in the kitchen.

"It's a nice place…" She wandered through after him and looked around with interest.

"Just make yourself at home and I'll get cleaned up…" He told her softly. "Do you want a drink before I head off?"

She turned from her intent gazing around his living space.

"Hm? No, I'm okay; you go ahead and get showered…"

"Okay…" He turned to go, then paused. "Uh Gabi? Please, make yourself at home," he said again and she obediently found a seat to perch on until he'd gone at which point she got up to nose around some more.

/

"It really is beautiful here," Gabi smiled up at the setting sun; the day darkening but not dark, yet.

"Think you might like your new home?" He teased.

"I think I could get used to it…"

"So I'm making breakfast for two beautiful women tomorrow?" He checked of her previous comment at the diner.

She shrugged. "Mom said I should arrange to meet you for breakfast and see if she could come along…I think she was curious to meet this fan who won the competition."

"And you just slipped it into conversation that I happen to cook?" He mused.

"I may have mentioned you offered to make me breakfast…I think she jumped to conclusions slightly about that, though…" She smirked in memory.

Troy frowned, and then lifted his brows.

"She thought I was propositioning you?"

Gabi blushed. "I'm sorry…I did tell her that we're not…you know…that you weren't…"

"How do you know I wasn't?" He teased warmly and she smiled back.

"Well, anyway…what I'm trying to say is that it's up to you if you cook or not- we just wanted to have breakfast with you, that's all."

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" He guessed.

She sighed. "Tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded. "I think I can get a couple of days to visit before you head home in the summer."

"I'd like that," she enthused, pausing to sit on the sand a moment. Troy sat beside her, letting her rest against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"#_Where do you go when you're lonely…where do you go when you're blue_…?#" She sang sweetly.

"#_Where do you go when you're lonely…I'll follow you…#_"He sang back, tipping his head against hers.

"#_When the stars go blue…#" _She sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"Have I completed your list of things you like doing?" He asked with a soft warm tone of amusement.

"Almost," she twinkled as she looked across, turning his face towards her so she could kiss him, for a long, uninterrupted moment.

"That was a silent entry," he whispered.

"I can't give all my secrets away, right?"

"What others do you have?" He wondered.

She giggled and stood up.

"Are you making me dinner or not?"

He stood too and brushed down his jeans with a grin.

"I'd be a fool not to."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people, well this is the last chapter for this story, I will post a poll for the next story :)

Thank you for your support everyone!

**CHAPTER 10**

"Oh, wow…_this_ is chilli," Gabi enthused.

"I'm surprised you're still hungry after eating a double beef burger," Troy admitted as he watched her enjoy his cuisine with a smile.

She tilted her head. "Now I know why you're single…"

"Well, I'm dating actually…sorta…" He added with a twinkle.

"Don't tell me- its complicated," she teased.

"No, not complicated…just long-distance…"

"So I'm a fill-in?" She wondered.

Troy offered her some cheese and she sprinkled some on her meal.

"A worthy replacement," he agreed.

"You know, when we first met, I'm sure you weren't so…" She searched for a word.

"Attractive?" He offered.

"No…"

"Adorable?"

"No!"

"Charming," he grinned.

"Definitely not," she derided with an eye roll.

"So, I've changed?" He summarised from her statement.

She nodded slowly, savouring her food.

"In a good way or a bad way?" He ventured nervously.

She shrugged. "You've not changed in a like…really obvious way," she assured quickly. "Just now…we're much more at ease."

"I should hope so," he mused of their kisses.

"Look, thank you for dinner, it's really lovely," she held up her glass in a toast. "To Troy, for all his culinary skills," she toasted.

"To Gabriella, the most beautiful woman I know," he toasted back.

She avoided his keen gaze expertly.

"So, what's dessert?" She put her fork down, seemingly not filled by his heavy meal.

He held her gaze. "If you can eat a dessert after that, I'll give you a medal…"

"I just wondered what you made, that's all…"

"Cheesecake," he shared.

"Oh, my favourite." She smiled happily.

"Always a hit with the ladies," he nodded.

"I see," she mused at his statement.

"Not that I would know," he added quickly.

"Uh-huh…"

"I read it somewhere…"

"Troy, is there something you're not telling me?" Gabi wondered then.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm a serial bigamist…"

She giggled and swiped him. "That's not funny!"

"What! You looked so serious!" He teased.

"You sounded like you ran a club or something," she pouted.

"I do- the 'Feed Women Cheesecake Club', it has 150 members…"

"You were definitely not this cheeky before!" she accused affectionately of his teasing nature.

"What can I say? Having you here made me so insanely happy…"

She squinted at him, not assured.

"Hm, if you say so…"

"Hey," he got up and came over, helping her up. "Dance with me?"

She nodded with a soft smile and he turned on his stereo system to play some soft, rhythmic music as he brought her close; the kitchen their dance floor.

# _When we're together  
Touchin' each other  
And our bodies do what we feel  
When we´re dancin'  
Smoochin' and swayin'  
Tender love song softly playin'_

_Move closer  
Move your body real close  
Until we  
Feel like we're really makin' love_..#

"Nice song choice, Troy," Gabi commended with a hidden giggle as they swayed.

"I think so," he mused in return, slightly awkward at the song that chose to come on from his romance album.

Gabi lay her cheek against his chest and relaxed into his body; feeling the strength of his support but no pressure to do anything but dance and share this time close, together, alone.

_#So when I say sugar and I whisper I love vou  
Well I know you´re gonna answer in the sweetest voice  
Sayin' my pretty lady  
I love you too ooh well_

There's much room for passion, ooh-no-no  
There's no room for fears  
When, the love flows smoothly between us, baby  
my dear…#

"What does your mom like to eat?" Troy murmured against her hair.

Gabi smiled at the fact he was worrying about impressing her mother.

"Anything," she assured.

"She must have a favourite…"

"Well, who doesn't love pastries?" Gabi wondered.

"I can't cook that!" Troy denied and she settled him by running a hand down his neck, then letting her fingers stretch up into his hair.

She pulled back and blinked at him. "Why don't we go out to eat, instead?"

"I want to impress you both," he admitted softly. "How about pancakes?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

"You have yours sweet or savoury?"

"However you make them," she replied.

"That's not an answer…" He teased.

"It is…"

"What do you prefer?" He prompted.

"Sweet," she tilted up her face. "Like your cheesecake…"

He smirked, pausing from kissing her. "Are you obsessed with my dessert?"

"I might just be," she nodded sadly.

"Then I think we should eat it and end the obsession…"

"Wait, the song isn't over…" She paused him from leaving her and he nodded dutifully.__

#Move closer  
Move your body real close  
Until we feel like we're really makin' love

Woh-oh-oh, move closer  
Move your body real close  
Until we feel like we're really makin' love..#

As Gabi gazed into Troy's intent blue eyes, she almost did feel like making love, too. As it was, she lifted her mouth to kiss him and received his tender kiss against her lips; taking everything he offered and giving it back in equal measure.

His hands ran down her curves, her body pressed to his and their tongues wrapped together as they fought for more skin, more touch, more kissing, just not getting enough of anything as they battled for control.

Neither submitted, they both clung on for dear life as they rode the rapids together; parting only as Gabi whimpered in need when Troy's hand cupped her backside and hauled her closer.

"Damn…sorry…" He misread her sound of pleasure for something else and slew in breaths of precious oxygen.

Gabi touched her palms to his chest, her fingers leaving his hair.

"Don't be," she whispered.

He met her gaze and held it, both silently accepting the moment.

"I guess its time to feed you again," he eventually offered.

"I'm like a big mogwai," she smiled softly as he stepped back and took a breath for control.

"Good job I have a fridge full of food, then," he led the way.

/

Cheesecake had been consumed.

Troy's lips twitched as he looked at his dinner guest, still surprised to find Gabi here with him to start with and secondly still adjusting to the fact his perfect woman also happened to be his singing idol.

"Do you want to chill out for a bit?" He asked as she leaned back with a sigh; rubbing her full belly.

She gave him a smile. "Since I came all this way, I guess it would be rude not to…"

He smirked at her. "Will your mom be missing you?"

She pulled out her cell. "I'll call her and let her know I'm staying awhile if that's okay?" She checked.

"Of course," he assured easily as he cleared their plates away and Gabi wandered towards his open-plan living room while she dialled her mother's number.

"Mom, it's Gabi," she introduced to her mother.

"Hey, sweetie," Maya Montez greeted.

"Have you had a good day?" Gabi asked. "Are you back at the hotel?"

"I'm at the hotel but I'm actually getting ready to go to a late dinner with a friend," Maya shared. "I hope you don't mind…"

Gabi lifted her brows.

"I guessed you would be busy with Troy," Maya added when Gabi didn't speak.

"Well, we had dinner and we're going to hang out a while," she conceded. "I just wanted to be sure you weren't alone."

"I'm not," Maya assured. "Where is your young man?" She asked.

Gabi looked around, finding Troy mooching about his kitchen awkwardly waiting for her to finish her call before joining her.

"He's next door," she answered.

"Put him on," Maya instructed.

"What?" Gabi frowned confusedly.

"I want to talk to him…" Maya explained.

"Mom," Gabi complained. "That's just embarrassing!"

"You don't know what I'm going to say to him yet…" She mused. "Hand me over…"

Gabi sighed and licked her lips, looking to Troy across the room. She joined him in the kitchen again, holding forth her phone.

"My mom wants to say 'hi'," she explained awkwardly. "I'm really sorry…" She added with a wince.

Troy actually grinned, taking the phone from her.

"Hello?" He greeted. "Mrs. Montez?"

"Hello Troy," Maya greeted. "It's nice to finally 'meet' you," she teased.

Troy smiled into the phone. "You too," he charmed.

"Did Gabi invite you to breakfast?" She checked.

"I'm cooking for you," he recounted his understanding. "Perhaps you'd like to come to my place to relax and enjoy the balcony?"

"That sounds great," Maya enthused. "Is Gabi staying the night?"

Troy swallowed. "Uh…I'm not sure…we hadn't planned-" He replied nervously.

"Just promise me you'll look after her," Maya asked and Troy was intrigued by her words, flicking a look at Gabi as he considered them.

"I will," he husked genuinely.

"I like the sound of you, Troy," Maya decided. "I think I'm getting to see what my daughter sees in you."

Troy chuckled. "I hardly said two words," he discounted bashfully.

"Well the two words you did say were enough," Maya soothed.

"Well, thank you," Troy blushed, clearing his throat. "And you don't have to worry about Gabi, Mrs. Montez," he added. "She'll be well cared-for on my watch."

Gabi o'd her mouth at the conversation Troy was conducting with her mother awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow for breakfast," Maya signed off.

"Until then," Troy parted, handing Gabi her cell phone back.

"What did she say?" She demanded right off.

Troy pursed his lips, debating whether to tell the truth.

"She's coming here for breakfast…" He offered.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I heard that part."

"She just said she wanted to hear my voice, that's all," he relayed.

"And?" She followed him as he led her back to his living space and offered her a seat on his large, comfy-looking sofa.

She sat, looking at him expectantly as he dropped beside her, turning on the TV.

"That was all," he assured.

"I doubt it," Gabi muttered to herself.

"So," Troy posed. "Tell me something…"

"Tell you what?" She wondered.

"Anything. Just tell me something…"

She gave him a bemused look. "I never expected to meet someone," she offered. "Someone like you," she added.

"What am I?" He curved a smile.

"You're just…" She looked for words in her mind. "Different."

"Different, how?"

"You're not bothered that I'm…me," she posed of her fame. "Despite being a fan…you're not just interested in getting me into bed or being part of my crowd…"

He nodded lightly along.

"And you really helped me when I needed help," she admitted lastly. "When I had that meltdown…you were the only person who I would listen to and that still freaks me out," she admitted.

Troy frowned as she touched upon the subject of her break down.

"Why did you melt down in the first place?" He wondered.

She flicked her eyes to his.

"I can't lie to you, you can tell when I do," she mused.

"Then don't," he offered. "Don't lie to me…"

She sighed.

"Sometimes they just expect so much of me…I honestly wanted to do the fan experience thing but then there's press and promotion and I know we had time alone but…sometimes it just feels like its all too much. I just want to sing, without the circus, but I know that's part of the job…"

Troy reached forward and took one of her hands that she was gesturing with and she startled, then settled to let him cup her hand between his.

"I'm here, you know, if you ever need me…any time, day or night…"

She swallowed, touched.

"I just don't know that I can give you as much in return," she worried, looking at him as she twisted on the seat.

He sucked his lower lip, then met her gaze.

"What if I'm not asking for anything in return?" He posed.

"Troy, that's not fair…it would never work. You need something back…"

"What if just knowing you were coming home to _me_ was enough?" He asked, serious._  
_

"I…I don't…?" She stuttered, flummoxed.

He pulled her gently towards him and into his arms; into his lap almost as he embraced her.

"This is enough for me," he rested his chin against her head.

She pulled back and studied his face.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, with a nervous swallow.

He smiled and traced her cheek with gentle fingers. "I was about to ask the same thing."

She relaxed against him as he went long-ways on the sofa, comforting them both.

"Just tell your mom that we didn't have sex," Troy commented as they settled down to watch a TV Movie.

Gabi giggled at his request. "I will…"

/

_One year later…_

"Pancakes for two…" Troy served up the breakfast orders of the two Latina ladies in his restaurant.

They were the only two customers- after all; it wasn't every day that Gabi and her Mom were in town together so shutting his place for the morning shift was a treat for them all.

He looked around the empty place and took a moment to reflect on his achievement. He'd opened 'Alexander's' a few months after meeting Gabi; inspired to follow his dream the way she had. Being apart from her while she toured and did promotion gave him time to pour into his new business but having her home again was always a pleasure- a sweet kind of pleasure that he couldn't describe.

"Are you joining us?" Gabi asked, reaching up to tug on his hand.

Troy came-to and smiled down on her. "Sure, I was just reflecting," he soothed her as he sat beside her, affording Maya with a smile.

"I still remember the first time I tried your pancakes," Maya smiled back.

"And I still remember you helping me to get this place open," Troy returned as he twined his fingers through Gabi's and she ate one-handed.

Maya watched their tenderness and smiled softly. "Well, you put in the work," she bounced back.

Troy nodded, again feeling pride in his successful business.

"So what's the plan today ladies?" He wondered of Maya's visit.

Gabi looked to him. "Mom has booked a spa day so we can do whatever we like…"

Troy lifted his brows, looking to Maya. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the day with us, Mrs. Montez?"

She nodded. "I'll let you two kids have your freedom," she smiled.

Troy frowned. He and Gabi were used to catching up on 'alone time' whenever their schedules allowed.

"It's really no problem…" He offered to Maya.

She gave a knowing look. "It's very sweet of you to include me in your plans, but really, I'm okay."

Troy nodded, pursing his lips as he rose to clear away their plates.

"Maya, can you help me?" Troy requested of Gabi's mother.

"Of course," Maya followed Troy through to the restaurant kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Maya checked with the Troy as she put her plate into the large industrial sink for cleaning.

Troy swallowed and turned to lean on the sink so he could face her.

"I've been thinking about Gabi and me for a while now…" he began, nervously. "About being more serious…making a commitment," he added by way of explanation.

"Oh," Maya's brows rose in surprise at his subject matter.

He frowned shyly. "I know, sorry, this is weird but…well seeing as Gabi's father isn't around I wanted to see how you feel about us…about me," he added.

Maya smiled and grasped his forearm. "I see you almost as my son now, Troy," she assured.

He nodded. "Then if I ask Gabi to marry me, you'd be okay with that?" He checked.

Maya gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"You're going to propose?!"

"With your blessing," he clarified.

"Oh you have it!" Maya assured quickly, hugging him. "I'm so happy!"

He grinned, abashed. "Really?"

"Yes," she gave him a smile. "Now where are you taking her to ask?"

He gave a boyish smile. "That's a secret…"

She nodded. "Good answer. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast before I head home," she parted, quickly heading through to the restaurant as Troy followed once he had cleaned the plates and left them to dry.

"So…" Gabi looked expectantly at Troy as he came through. "What shall we do with ourselves?"

Her naughty smile gave away what she was thinking about doing and he felt the familiar rise of attraction as he dropped his gaze down her beautiful form.

"What about a trip to the aquarium?" He asked.

Gabi tried not to look too disappointed at his suggestion.

"The aquarium?" She repeated.

Troy bit into his lower lip, hiding his real reason for taking her there.

"I booked us on a private whale watching trip," he explained. "No fans, no interruptions, just us…"

She smiled at his touching gesture, even if it did mean waiting to be intimate with him.

She stepped up close and cupped his neck as she brought his head down for a long kiss hello. When they pulled away he blinked lazily at her.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want to see the whales?" He wondered.

She giggled. "No, I'm just catching up," she assured. "Let's go see Willy…"

/

It was pretty cold out on the boat- the whales only came into the bay during the winter when it was warmer in the Pacific than their usual haunt south of Mexico.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist as he stood behind her, watching the beautiful majestic creatures launch in and out of the water; a stunning sight to watch.

"This is perfect, Troy," Gabi grasped his hands as they locked at her belly.

"I'm glad you think so," he murmured in her ear, nuzzling there.

"I'm sorry if I was disappointed earlier," she turned to press her palms to his chest.

With just the two of them here, she could indulge in her urge to kiss him; their sweet, tender meeting of lips shared for a long moment.

"Hey, look," Troy pointed over her shoulder and she twisted her neck to catch a grey whale splashing onto his back in the water.

Gabi cuddled back into his body and Troy wrapped her close.

"I missed you," she told him softly with a happy sigh.

"I missed you too," he kissed her hair. "Are you warm enough?"

She nodded against his chest but he moved to unzip his coat and wrap it around her, his lips twitching with a smile.

"I love having you in my arms," he commented.

"I love being in them," she replied.

He took a deep breath in for courage. "I know it's only been a year, but you mean so much to me, Gabi," he confessed.

"I love you," she looked up and told him again how she felt. They had shared their first 'I love you's around the six month mark after a particularly long stretch apart and she could still remember how she felt when he had said it back.

"I love you, too," he crinkled, not finished with his speech. "And I want to make us more permanent," he hedged.

They had talked about being together, talked about a future, considered how it would feel to be married. There was no reason for him to feel nervous, but still, he did.

She cupped his cheek. "I pretty much live with you already," she mused.

"Yeah," he arched a brow, diving into his coat pocket, pulling out a box. "But I was thinking something more official…"

Gabi gasped at the sight of the ring box, wondering if this meant what she thought it meant.

Troy backed up with a wry smile, getting down onto his knee, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Gabriella Montez…will you marry me?" He posed, flipping the box open and lifting the simple diamond ring towards her for her perusal.

Gabi studied the beautiful stone with surprised delight and nodded with tears in her eyes.

Troy stood up and took the ring out of its cushion to push onto her finger.

"Your mom approved," he added with a tiny curve of his lips.

Gabi looked to him, her tears tumbling.

"You asked her?" She checked, feeling even more touched.

He shrugged. "You're dad isn't around to ask so…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down, to kiss her.

"I can't wait to marry you, Troy," she shared emotionally.

"Me either," he husked.

"Can we go home and celebrate?" She hinted; again recalling their first time together, how he made her feel when they made love and she would never fed of sharing those special moments with him.

He smiled at her suggestion. "Good idea," he conceded.

_Damn good idea._


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

This is just a note to say that the Poll is up for the next story YOU want to read so please go and vote! You have untile WEDNESDAY to cast your vote :D


End file.
